Quidditch, Friends, Deatheatersand Lovers
by Miss. Crawford
Summary: Mara is in love with Oliver Wood, they have been dating forever. Yet Miles Bletchley catches her eyes and everything seems to go astray. It was all about Oliver unil the lies came along, with the passionate hot love...it's a mess in the making. Rated MT!
1. What must we do to restore our innocence

What must we do to restore our innocence?

I held onto you for as long as I could but today  
You fell away  
**Now all I hold are the memories we barely made  
I just projected it over your beautiful scream**  
There was nothing, but I waited**  
This was my mistake**  
Broken are plans we made  
**It's hard to leave behind**  
**The one thing that made me feel alive**

You've shown me eventually

What you'll do

**Hours slide and days go by**

**Till you decide to come**

**And in between it always seems too long**

**To breathe you in while I can**

**However long you stay**

**Is all that I am**

**Go ahead say it- you're leaving**

**You'll just come back running**

**Holding your scarred heart in hand**

**And I'll take you for who you are**

**If you take me for everything**

Do it all over again

**And here I am again trying to save what's left of you and I  
So why aren't you satisfied?**

**I felt it, bled it, screamed it,**   
**It only gets worse**  
**And it kills me watching me too angry for us to survive**

We struggle and fall apart we build it back to static start**   
The endless accusations I can't believe we made it this far.**

**How could you do it?  
I never saw it coming.  
**

**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**

Lock the doors  
Cause I like to capture his voice  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside your arms 

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

**We're crashing into the unknown**

Most of the people had cleared the hallways and we were all making our way back to the dormitories. We, that is to say the blue and the bronze, made our way back to the tower. Yes, of course I was used to this sort of arrangement; I had been here for five years, hadn't I? The first years were far behind, scattered and still scared but I, that is to say most of the fifth years, were walking with me. We had been at school for four weeks now, which led us into an oddly warm September, and yet it seemed like we had barely begun. I lead a small group of giggling girls up the Ravenclaw Tower. All of us knew this place so well that we could never possibly get lost trying to find our way. Yet as I walked I thought about another great year this was going to be at Hogwarts.

"Did you see the black haired man…um…Hufflepuff I think. God, why did we not spot him earlier! I seriously think that he just magically," Her eyes lit up, "appeared out of thin air, possibly, just for me." It was Teresa again talking so loudly I was sure the man she was talking about, who was in his dormitory by now, could hear her loud and clear.

"No! No, wait, tell me Oliver Wood never looked better!" Sara's smile grew and I knew, immediately, what she was thinking. Smiling kindly I reminded her, "Yeah…he's still going to be mine for a long time…find someone else." I teased, not taking her words to heart in the bad way.

Sara beamed and piped, "Well you have been going out for-what-almost two years? How could you too possibly ever split up?" She was always sincere about her words and even though she was teasing me, I knew she loved us very much; Oliver and I. Everyone had always thought we were the cutest couple, even though we came from different houses.

Yet, of course here came Gray putting her great two cents into the matter as she calmly reminded everyone, "Sara dear, I really don't think he's looking for someone like you." Gray always thought rationally before speaking and put her mind before her mouth. She was a true Ravenclaw.

I could feel Sara's loathing, or what she called trying to be serious when she could not, as she looked at Gray as they then burst into a laughs and giggles, "Sorry, I can't help it if I got it for Gryffindors!" Sara said reproachly but with a smile all the same.

Gray let her eyes roll as she took the lead next to my side as we stood looking up those long stairs. "Seriously though, I'm too stuffed to move, how can you possibly expect me to-" Rachel started to speak but I broke out into a run up the stairs followed by Sara and Teresa.

I heard yells behind me as I sprinted, my breathing becoming heavy with the beating of my heart, "Already practicing for Quidditch then?" It was Gray and Rachel that came from behind as they teased. I knew Rachel was on the team, she was one of the Chasers in Ravenclaw, with me, but yet she took her time. I knew neither of them were moving faster than a walk but we would all meet eventually in the common room.

Running up the stone spiral stairs I felt Sara and Teresa take my flanks and when we finally reached the top of the tower I looked at the tapestry. Smiling to myself I whispered, _Impervis. _The charm was spoken quietly and if I had my wand out maybe it would have actually done the charm but for this moment it would not.

I grabbed the tapestry which displayed a great view of Hogwarts in its weave then found the once brick wall behind it had turned into open space, presenting a door. Moving past the tapestry and walking into the common room I looked at the roaring fire in front of me.

"Mara." Sara asked questionably as I stared at the flames, "Mara Williams!" I finally spun around to see all four of my good friends staring at me.

Teresa, with a flick of her wand, whispered and five butterbeers appeared on the table next to the three chairs and couches. Smiling with giggles once more we took them in our hands and drank. Yes, of course this was a year to remember.


	2. Friends and lovers

I could hear a range of different objects being moved and I knew everyone was up. Raising my head slightly I saw the sun shine through the windows as Sara grabbed two skirts and compared them together, "What do you think?" She asked me as I stood up, yawning silently. I knew that she loved fashion very much but it had never been a particular favorite of mine. Yet I did love her fashion very much!

"They are exactly the same." I pointed out but her red lips pursed tightly and she nodded to me, "Yup, this one is good too." Grabbing the one in her left hand she looked then for her white shirt.

Abruptly she stood and asked, "Where's my brush?" I shrugged as she looked around her bed then yelled in triumph. She then proceeded to brush her bright strawberry blonde hair that barley fell to her shoulders. Then after she looked into the mirror next to her bed and sighed loudly, "Why do I always have a million freckles in the summer?"

I stood grabbing my own clothes and putting them on responded, "It's not always just in the summer." I meant it as a mere statement, not to offend her…thank God it did not.

Sara shot me a sad depressed look then shrugged happily, her lips trying to be bigger than what we would find under a microscope. After I was done dressing finding my robes and putting them over my clothes I nodded, "Where's Teresa, Rachel and Gray?" Sara turned to me her green eyes saying brightly, "Something to do with bathroom and makeup…not like they need it."

Suddenly the door to our room opened and I saw Teresa and Rachel, all adored in makeup, though to me, they looked exactly the same. Gray followed behind them clutching a book. Gray moved her long black hair out of her face as she walked past me and onto her bed, located right by mine. She blushed when she knew we were all looking at her before she gave a crooked smile. Her smile covered her whole face and made her brown eyes, even though it seemed genuinely impossible, smaller. She had a long sharp nose that made her distinguishable in any situation, no matter where she was in reference to us.

Rachel began to tap her shoes impatiently as I grabbed more of my items. "What are you doing?" She asked her voice with excitement in it.

"Just grabbing…stuff…you know, other things…" I muttered under my breath as I got down on my knees to look under my bed.

Twirling her longer blonde hair, that was as sharp as the sun, she looked at me with her hazel eyes. I could tell she was deep in thought by the way her pink lips loosened and she looked past me out the window, "Oh stop it!" I was the first one to say it followed by the others.

Rachel's head shot up and she shrugged, "You know it has been a long time since he spoke to me…I just wish things had gone differently."

Of course we all knew about Joshua Frank who had left school last year, who had been madly in love with Rachel. Rachel had been the same way; she had even considered leaving her family to stay with him. Then one night, about four months ago he had no longer spoke to her. All contact had been off; even when she sent letters they only got returned unopened. It had broken Rachel's heart and it had killed me, as a friend, to see her like that.

Gray and Sara were the first to go to her side and hug her, "It's all right."

Teresa smiled with a small laugh then said, "God Rachel, you are the prettiest fifth year, more than likely the prettiest girl at school, I think you should look for someone else."

I shot her a dark looked then Teresa whispered back, "She can get anyone she wants."

Rachel gave a hopefully smile then said, "Hey, come on, if we didn't miss breakfast already we should eat, lets go."

Sara took position next to my side, ready for everything that could possibly happen before we went to breakfast. "Lets go get them." I knew in no way did she mean food.

Teresa was sighing loudly as she growled, "Would you wait?" While we had all been talking no one had noticed Teresa fixing her hair delicately. Her temper rose unsettling as Rachel hit her arm, "Shut up, let's go, you look fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're a beauty." Teresa growled but with a sense of humor as she walked with us down the stairs and into the Ravenclaw common room.

Looking back at Rachel to make sure her heart no longer dwelled on Joshua she gave me a small smile that told me she would be alright. Rachel was mostly our fun and our drama queen but yet, like me, she feared nothing. One minute she could laugh and the next she would become serious and listen to every word you had to say.

There was a silence that soon became laughter as we stood in the common room, even Teresa was now laughing with us. Her short brown hair that got shorter in the back and longer in the front. She was mostly the outcast in the group who, when not with us, was alone or with Andy Day…her maybe, possibly, boyfriend. She was the tallest of the group besides Rachel, who was sporting her long legs. Standing still in the common room I looked lazily at my friends, "What's going on? Why are we not leaving the common room?"

They turned to me looking scandalous as Sara shrugged and said, "We thought we would get some in time with our friend before her boyfriend, who let me just say has been waiting outside our common room for the past hour, took her away." There was an infectious pace of laughter as I gaped, "No, no you guys! Oliver has been waiting that long! Why didn't you tell me or wake me!"

Ignoring their innocent looks I pushed past them and out into the hallway. There, sitting down next to my feet sat Oliver Wood; my everything. When he looked up warily and saw my smiling face he jumped to my side. Wearing the colors of Gryffindor, the bright scarlet and gold he looked at my blue and bronze. "Good morning, love." He said happily as he took my hands in his.

I could till hear the soft giggles behind the now brick wall as he took my down the stairs, our hands still connected. We ran down the stairs at a flying speed and when we both hit the bottom he picked my up and twirled me into those arms of his. Laughing automatically I felt my feet touch the ground once more. Wrapping my hands around his neck I buried my face in his shoulder. Taking a deep breath I tasted what was left of his cologne which always set my body into a roaring fire. Sighing deeply, satisfied I brought my bright, ecstatic eyes up to his. Oliver was grinning now, presenting those perfect teeth all in a row.

Touching the back of his hair I ran it through my fingers as he twirled my long reddish brown hair through his own fingers. A look of pure happiness that he only got on two occasions hit him as I closed my eyes to kiss those lips that belonged solely to me. Tasting his lips with a growing smile I kissed his lips which hungered for me. This was the moment of heaven which could not be taken away from me.

When I was no longer able to breath under the circumstances I pulled my head slowly and regrettably away from his. Looking into those brown eyes that held love for me, so much love it paralyzed me, I nudged him softly with my cheek. Taking my hand once more Oliver said with a full English accent, "I'm going to have practice later today…at around six, when we get the pitch. You think after Gryffindor is done playing Quidditch you would like to come down?" I could feel his hopefulness as he had asked.

Teasing I tightened my lips delicately then said, "I don't know…"

I suddenly felt his hands reach down my side and tickle me as I screamed running away I felt him follow. Taking me from the back Oliver sharply turned me around to face him once more. That was when I knew it was perfectly fine that we were missing breakfast. I wasn't very hungry anyway, and every moment with him was more than food could ever sustain me. Leaning on him I put my head on his chest as I looked up into those eyes which looked down.

"Sounds wonderful." I kissed him lightly on the cheek as his face lit up with a great grin.


	3. Other possibilities & birthdays

It was the late afternoon, almost five o'clock when I was walking up to the library to get some of my piled up homework done. Rachel and Teresa had gone down to the Owlery to write more letters to their family and friends while Gray and Sara had gone down to talk with Professor Snape about their supposedly flawed homework assignment. Walking down the halls I found the door to the library as a ghost floated in front of my face. Shutting the door behind me I looked around and heard silent words from those around me. Turning a corner to look for a book I saw two Slytherins that I had been bypassing for the last two weeks.

Miles Bletchley, a fifth year like myself had taken up the idea, this year and last, that I _belonged with him_. It had all started during Quidditch last year. Being the Keeper in the game of Quidditch for Slytherin he hated Oliver for being the Keeper _and_ Captain of Gryffindor. They had never, in the first place, gotten along very well.

Then when I had been a fourth year I had noticed Miles seemingly to notice more than my game skills. It was odd feeling, so constricted about someone when you didn't return their feelings of love or lust. His green eyes had always followed my movement and they had especially watched when Wood was around.

Over this past year, just this fifth year of ours, he had taken up _really_ trying to persuade me. He would find me, alone or with my friends, and immediately going into seducing me. Most of the time it was just a touch of the arm or a brush of lips against my neck, but not this year. Yet lately he had taken up to kissing my neck and engulfing me in his arms, holding me tightly against him when no one was looking.

I had not told Oliver, nor would I. Miles would most likely find a way to turn it around on me, or otherwise find a way to hurt Oliver, his enemy.

Twice this year I had gotten a hold of my wand and jinxed him. Three other times I had merely pushed him down the stairs and once more I had slapped and punched him in the face constantly. But it was always the worst when I was alone, not covered by my friends or boyfriend.

This was one of those times…

Immediately becoming silent I started to walk slowly backwards, keeping all eyes on him as the group bent over a book of some sort. _Slowly_, I cautioned my mind as I hit the book shelf behind me. Turning around to face the books I grabbed one and then another which had been about to hit the ground. Sighing softly I turned back around to face Miles who was still paying absentmindedly to whatever they were searching for. Backing up slowly I turned the corner to only feel a hand take mine. Whipping around I saw Miles Bletchley holding my hand so tight that I was sure it would fall off; I knew he would not let go without consent. Coming face to face with him and his little gang of Slytherins I shot a look at Marcus Flint who smiled grudgingly at me. Feeling a heat surround me I felt a shiver run up my spine, and not the good kind.

"Let go Bletchley." I said with a whispered, then louder I said, "Miles."

He heard the warning loud and clear but yet he didn't care. Grinding my teeth I felt his smile grown as he let go of my hand. "What's wrong Williams? Scared to be found with us?" Miles asked as Flint circled me slowly, leaving the rest of the Slytherins in a corner to watch.

"You know…" Flint said as he looked at me, "she is a chaser for Ravenclaw…it wouldn't be too bad to take out her position, would it?" He was teasing me, and yet it was a grave threat.

I took a deep breath of stale air as I said confidently to Marcus Flint, "Well, I wouldn't mind if the Slytherin missed a Captain," Sliding my gaze to Miles I said, "or a Keeper."

A sudden laughter broke out between them as Miles said seriously to Flint, "You mind?" Flint looked at him once more then nodded to him, "What do I care what you do with her, _they_ are always jut for fun though." With those words Flint and the rest disappeared out of the library as I faced Miles against a book shelf.

His cunning smile filled the air as he murmured, "You know he's not good enough for you." I knew instinctively he was talking about Oliver.

Angrily I took a step forward and said, "And what-you are?" My words were meant to dig deep into his heart and skin but I saw they just bounced back.

"Who said _you_ were worth anything?" He asked with a pure convincing laugh and smile.

"Good then you would let me go." I said with nothing else to say I tried to push past him but Miles held my arm tightly as he whispered in my ear, "Oh come on Mara…I was only kidding."

Rolling my eyes in spite of myself I laughed coldly in his face then said, "Never would I ever consider going out with you. Loving you…oh _that's_ a great one. There is no way I could ever fall for you! I would rather burn alive than look at you more than I already have to! As for that sweet little attitude you carry when you see me, you can drop it off. I'm in love with Oliver, if that was never _plainly_ obvious to you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave you standing here while I find my boyfriend who at the moment is most likely looking for me! You never know, today might be his _lucky_ day, _again_!"

Miles looked at me, his mouth wide open with nothing to say as I pushed him aside and walked out of the library. So much for getting anything done all I did was get stalled while trying to do my homework by Miles. Smiling to myself I knew what he thought lucky meant. Lucky, to every person who said it right, like I had, meant getting laid. What Miles didn't know was that Oliver and I had planned on waiting. _Again_, well of course that was explanatory for itself. At this I knew he would hate Wood more but maybe he would finally leave me alone.

Yet it backfired terribly, it only made Bletchley want me more than he already did.

Leaving and finding my way down the hallways to the Great hall I looked to the windows. Seeing the Quidditch pitch far out I saw zooming scarlet figures in the air. Standing I saw the wonderful food decorating the tables. Making my way I caught the eye of a Slytherin who had somehow managed to get here before me.

Miles smiled to me but I brushed past and sat down on the Ravenclaw table. Sitting in between Sara and Gray I saw Rachel and Teresa on the other side staring at their food.

"I'm not sure I like this...EW." Rachel pointed at something on her plate as Sara turned to me and whispered, "Miles keeps looking this way. You would think, by the way he looks at you this year, that he is your boyfriend."

I nodded to her then put my finger to my skull to indicate I would rather die. I sighed then drank the pumpkin juice on the table. After I picked up a piece of unknown meat and eat it with toast and potatoes I asked Teresa who was clearly disgusted, "What is this meat?"

"Oh my God, you really don't want to know." Sara said as she looked back at me with a frown.

Rachel finally gave in a laughed as she ate a piece of pie, "I'm completely serious, you want a body like this, then eat pie, that's what I do."

Gray snickered then said, "Figure?" She said it teasingly as Rachel opened her mouth to talk but pie came out instead.

"Gross!" Sara said it first.

"Rachel!" I yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Gray asked seriously as she laughed and doubled over with water in her eyes.

"That was so hot…" Teresa said in a sarcastic voice, "No wonder how you get a body like that, you puke it out after."

Rachel straightened up then said coldly, "Hey, you know very well that I do not do that! It's not like I'm wallowing-"

"You already did that!" Teresa started but I cut in her speech.

"You two, come on cut it out! It was just something funny…alright, anyway, who is done with Transfiguration?" I asked them all.

Gray nodded to me with a smile, "Want notes?"

I played my small smile and said, "Please…now why did you say," I shot a look at Rachel, "'It's not like I'm wallowing.'"

Silence hit the table as I looked at Teresa, "What is up with Andy?"

She said nothing for a moment, "We just got into a little fight…It' really nothing."

"We can kick his ass if you want." I was surprised to hear Rachel's words as she gave Teresa a smile.

Teresa shrugged non-caringly before she spoke, "You're the only one with a true boyfriend," Her eyes pinned to me, "We see how much Oliver really loves you. We all approved of him the day you both met on the Quidditch field. I think," She looked around at all of us, "I think all of us can say you have something special, something we didn't. Just don't…" Tears came into her eyes as she said this but she could choke out no more words.

Sara smiled to me when said, "Don't blow it."

I now understood what had happened with Teresa and Andy. Teresa had carelessly got into a fight with him and then grudgingly, in her anger, let him go. She was like that with her moods, able to throw things away on the spot and yet we all knew that deep inside she cared so deeply for him. Rachel was the first to comfort Teresa and then we all did and soon it turned out to be the best thing we had done all day.

I knew that after I left she would go in search of Andy, which was most likely in our common room, seeing as he was a Ravenclaw also. I was now happy that the mood had drastically changed. That was what friends were for.

The laughter had grown all the while when the food disappeared and everyone left the Great hall. Sara was the first to look at her watch then say, "Yup, time for me to catch up on a few things." Leaving the table she was shortly followed by Teresa who was now smiling and in a much improved mood.

It was then I who left next as five fifty rang out. I stood and smiled to Rachel and Gray who talked for some time after I left. Going out the large front doors I walked out into the dawned night that shown nothing but colors of red, orange purple and blue as the sun set. I knew when darkness would come the stars would most likely avoid us.

By time I got to the pitch I stood and waited for the rest of their practice to end. The huge hoops stood looming above me as the stadium engulfed me. Wood was flying down to me when I heard him say, "We practice tomorrow at seven in the morning and I expect you all to be here and I don't care what the weather is like! Now, as you all know, we play Slytherin in three weeks. It is our first game and it kicks off the official season for Quidditch so everyone, _we_ _must win_! So be thinking of Quidditch _all night for three weeks_!"

Rolling my eyes but finding this inevitably hilarious I smiled back at Oliver who was staring down the team like a father hawk. Before long Oliver walked to me as the rest of the team stood, exhausted for a moment, taking in his words. Putting his broom down Oliver came to my side and hugged me, "Don't worry, they will be gone soon." Oliver held me for a moment then pulled away to look at me.

Smiling I noticed his cologne was still on and yet he smell slightly of something else; perhaps the sweat had brought out his body wash? Smiling cunningly to myself I kissed him once before he tore off his robe. Leaving it on the ground he said, "Normally I would ask you if you wanted it but…considering I drenched it in sweat…" This of course was an exaggeration but he was not wrong.

Smiling he took my hand and whispered, "Come here." I followed as the rest of Gryffindor left the pitch. Taking me to his broom he put me on first then followed suite. Of course I was used to riding a broom but not necessarily with two people.

He kicked off the ground and we went into the air, become tiny dots in the sky to those people still left on the grounds. I knew somewhere that perhaps Miles was watching and perhaps my friends were too. Reaching inside my robe I picked something out, "It took me all day to find this…I had put it somewhere and then I had lost it temporarily-" I had been about to say more but Oliver put his lips to my neck and kissed me soothingly.

"You know," He said between kisses, "my birthday is not today, it is still tomorrow."

I knew this very well but I could no longer wait to give him his gift in which he would love very much. Resuming, back to kissing my neck, Oliver put both arms around me as we flew into one of the tall towers that loomed over the field. It had benches on it and at first I didn't realize what this was.

Landing in the little area where it was only possible for about twenty to sit I saw what Oliver had done. Blue ribbons intertwined with scarlet and little candles were placed all around the small area. In the middle Oliver had somehow managed to make the benches disappear and it was now a rectangle with blankets all laying down. Standing there for a moment I took the whole scene in as my heart soared.

"It's _your_ birthday…" I said it so quietly I was sure that he had not heart it. Looking back, slowly, into his eyes I saw him waiting for me to respond. My mouth dropped slightly as I gave a blushing smile. Walking towards him as he set the broom down he grinned at my beaming face. When I had reached him, in very slow motion, I touched his neck with my hand. Running it up his face I kept it on his cheek as we froze. His eyes closed and when they proceeded to open his eyes smiled back at me as his mouth grew into a bigger grin. Reaching up, slowly, in the same motion, I kissed him so delicately. Nothing in the world could have been slower, gentler than or as loving as this moment that our lips touched. When air came back into my heart I put my head on his chest as he held me. For moments all Oliver did was rest his head on mine. I could feel a cool calm sigh as he kissed the top of my head affectionately.

Taking my surroundings back into vision I took his hand and we dropped to the blankets below us. Oliver laid first and I laid on him, watching the dark clouds roll in as night overcame us. I heard the slow thunder from miles away and I knew it would be here soon. Turning over I faced Oliver as he rubbed my shoulders and put the blanket on us as we lay. Looking at everything that made him mine I put my head back down with my body and let this moment take me away, as far as it could. I could smell the rain and his scent mixing with mine as we lay. Overcome with happiness I smiled to myself…a moment like this only happens once in a lifetime.

Soon my eyes closed and when I opened them again I looked around to see my bedroom colors. I could see blue and bronze as I looked over to see Sara and Teresa all sleeping comfortably in their own beds. Sitting up I smiled, when and how Oliver had brought me back here I did not know. Yet anyone who could do it without waking me was amazing in my eyes; not that he wasn't amazing in everyway imaginable. Looking up I saw his picture on my desk smiling at me.

"Happy 18th birthday." I said to myself as I threw off the sheets. Getting dressed I grabbed my presents, which he had given back to me from the night before, and opened the door to the common room to go out. Walking out into the cold stairs I looked out the windows that told me it was only around five thirty in the morning. Finding the hallway to Gryffindor common room I looked at the picture of the Fat Lady who was snoring loudly through the corridors. Coughing loudly I smiled when her eyes opened lightly, "Rectorus." I whispered and she gave a sleepy grunt but the portrait swung open.

No one would ever know it but for the first few times I came into Gryffindor common room I had to wear their colors because the Fat Lady would not let me through. Then when she would no longer let me in that way Oliver tried to convince her but then she threatened to tell someone about a Ravenclaw coming into their room. Then, finally I realized I had to catch her off guard while I also hid my house colors. This was why coming up here at this hour was perfect; she never fully woke up to look at me.

Walking into the brightly lit common room that looked much like mine I made my way up the stairs then turned to the hallway I knew was for seventh years. Then I turned left to go into the boy's dormitory. Now, it was well known that girls could proceed into the boy's dormitory but boys were not allowed into the girls. Funny, but it made my life much easier.

Touching the doorknob with a hushed voice I opened it. Looking in the room which I had snuck into many times I saw Greg York in one bed next to Oliver's and Adam Dubai in the other. Adam's long brown hair covered his face as his angular smile came into view. I knew he was dreaming but for a moment I thought I could see those brown eyes look at me.

Oliver was lying on his beck, sleeping as I crept silently to his side. Slowly drawing the curtains around his bed I finally, after a good amount of time, managed to get some privacy. Sitting on my knees next to his sleeping figure I kissed his cheek so tenderly I was sure he would not wake up but then his eyes flickered and when they opened they smiled.

Sitting up soundlessly he whispered, "What are you doing here so early?" Although we knew the answer I whispered back, "Happy birthday Babe."

Giving the wrapped presents on his chest he fumbled with the paper to be silent. When the trappings had finally gone he smiled to me, beaming, "Thanks!" It was so loud I was sure all of Gryffindor would now wake up. I clamped my hand over his mouth as he smiled. Momentarily he kissed my hand as I drew it back, listening intently.

I saw my presents lighting up his face as he looked down, The Broom Refiner, which was made to tune any broom that had, had even the slightest nick or damage. There was also a card signed but Reford John, the team leader on the Tutshill Tornadoes. They had been the Quidditch team that had won five times in a row in the 1920's. They were now well known but I knew Oliver would love it if the Captain had signed it. Although it wasn't his favorite team or player I knew he envied Reford so. Grinning, possibly the biggest grin he had ever worn, Oliver spoke quietly before he took me once again in his arms, "I love you Mara Williams! Thank you!"

Quietly he kissed me gently, rubbing his cheeks sensual against mine. Shivers ran down my spine as he whispered into my ear, his lips touching my lobe, "I love you Mara Williams…" He said it so softly, as his accent presented itself in its full colors, with a kiss.

"I love you too Oliver." I said with a smile, knowing I had brightened his life just that much more. There was a lapse of silence as he ran his finger up and down my arm, making it tickle. I jumped as my heart raced; the only thing left to our ears now was the slow thud thud of our hearts beating offbeat, at different paces. My heart was fluttering while his was calm, showing he could be patient and wait forever with me, wherever we went. You can tell a lot about a heart beat, I had always thought that. Oliver's heart longed for me, this I could tell, but he would never push me so much that we broke into nothing. He would wait calmly, forever if it may be, to keep me forever in his arms. I knew he had a well balance, loving heart and at times, like now, I wondered if I deserved everything he could ever give.

Looming over him I felt him shift slightly as he pulled me under him as we switched places. Now looking at me from above Oliver bent his head low and kissed me with conviction. Suddenly and quiet unexpectedly I asked, "What happens after?" We both knew very well what my words meant.

"After I leave Hogwarts…I'll try to play for a Quidditch team…" He said as a sad smile hit my face as tears started to form.

"And," He said, "And I will think of nothing else but you. We will have Christmas together and every other holiday. I will visit you…you will visit me. Then, then when you get out of school…" He let if fade but I needed to hear it.

"Then what?" I knew that if he didn't say the words it might not be real.

"After school, we can start a life." He gave me a trusting smile as he kissed the top of my forehead caringly.

"Thank you." I said it with tears in my eyes as they spilled over.

"What?" Oliver suddenly looked worried as my eyes spilled with tears as I tried to calm my breathing.

"For lov-" I started but he kissed me softly and said, "Do you think if you were any different I would not love you? Have some faith, no matter what, I will always be yours." His heart beat said it all as did his brown eyes that stared so deeply into my blue.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, almost silently.

Oliver took no time to answer, "I love you, Mara…always…"

There was a close silence as Oliver whispered, "I have practiced that one…did it sound too bad?"

Laughing I nudged him then said teasingly, "Oh it was not cheesy, it took my breath away." I pretended to choke while he tickled me unwittingly. Laughing once more I smiled and kissed those lips which never failed to impress me.


	4. Detention, common rooms & catfights

It was the afternoon of Oliver's birthday when I ran into Miles. With Oliver at my side he made a hissing sound then sneered at the both of us, "Well if it is not quite a pair…" Miles said smoothly as we walked by. Feeling his eyes trial on me I hugged Oliver closer but Wood insisted on turning around to face Bletchley.

"You have something you want to say, Bletchley?" Oliver asked venom in his voice. Raising his wand Miles came closer then whispered, "Do you really want to start something Wood?"

With both of the men having their wands out and drawn I smiled cunningly before I drew mine. Pointing it at Miles I heard him whisper but before he could do anything I used the shield charm, _Protego_. Miles flew backwards in the air as I repelled his curse.

Gasping I saw Snape round the corner as Miles slowly got back to his feet. Instantly Snape accused me while giving a detention before Miles was caught also.

"Hopefully you don't have any plans, because you have detention tonight Williams!"

I knew that if Miles had not said, "I'm going to get you for that one Williams!" Then he would have never gotten detention also. It was only McGonagall that sentence him to detention. We were both to report to Snapes' office later tonight. Oliver came through unscathed and Miles seemed fine with being stuck in detention with me.

Miles gave a curt smile before disappearing, and I turned to Wood.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry, this ruins your birthday! I didn't-oh, I'm so-" I stuttered as Oliver took my hand and whispered, "It's all right…don't worry about it."

I nodded to him but yet I could see the sadness orating from his smile and eyes. Hugging him briefly I went back to the Ravenclaw common room to find my books and to tell my friends. I had detention in less than an hour.

Sara looked at me, her face all screwed up in a grossed-out look and then a shocked look. "Miles?" She whispered as Rachel squealed in fright before Teresa said plainly, "I'm sorry, that sucks!"

Gray looked at me her eyes frowning before she whispered, "You want us to do anything?"

Thinking for a moment I said, "Yes, actually there is."

They all looked at me, curiously involved for danger. My smile grew before I said, "You want to come and meet me after detention? Just come after and meet my by Snapes door?"

Rachel looked at me, fear in her eyes, "Well, if this doesn't make it look like Miles is going to try something. Are you expecting anything out of the ordinary?"

Teresa smiled and said, "He would not do anything…not if we are there."

"It's going to be around ten, so decide who wants to go." I said, leaving that to them as they all smiled, "We are all going, that's for sure."

"Breaking rules was always too much fun anyway." Teresa said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this? What is we get caught?" Gray said, slightly put out by the idea of getting dead caught.

Rachel gave her a frown the said, "No time to think rationally, not now."

Walking down to the dungeons I was put on edge in the dark night. Running my hands down the stones walls as I went past I felt something suddenly give way. Turned I found my hand draping itself across Miles Bletchley's chest.

Before I could say anything to him I pulled my hand back as he told me, "Common room…not like you really care, huh Mara?"

Staring into his eyes I whispered nothing back but sighed loudly as he took the lead. With both of us walking down to the corridor I saw the wooden door that led to the dungeon, or Snapes classroom and office.

Miles pulled it open as the candles in his room lighted and a sweet smell hit my nose. Walking after Miles almost scared to find something hidden around the corner I took a seat, right in the middle of all the desks. Miles took a seat behind me as Snape came into my sight.

"I presume that you two have brought other homework, mine I hope, to do." His voice was edgy but quiet tired sounding. He said nothing more but disappeared into the shadows which held his desk. I knew somewhere in the darkness he was watching us closely, and perhaps consistently. My heart raced as I took out Snapes homework, prepared to do it before his very eyes. Maybe then he would understand why I was in Ravenclaw.

It was around nine thirty when I looked up at the clock which ticked ever so slowly. My eyes pained to open as I looked back, for the first time, at Miles. He was coolly returning my gaze as I bit my lip to watch him further.

"Williams?" Snape's hard voice cut through my abruptly as I turned back in my seat. My head had snapped back so fast my hair gave a delayed moment to push its way into my face. Moving my hands to uncover my lost face I said, "Yes sir?"

"Do you need something?" I could feel his scorn from here and the problem was yes, I did need something, and it was on his homework too. I had looked over and over at this problem and for the life of me…I could not figure it out.

I knew I was missing something gravely important but before I said anything else Snape whispered, "Bletchley."

Confused I looked into the darkness and then at Miles who joined me, by my right side. He moved the chair and sat next to me, smiling deeply into my eyes as he stared momentarily. Slowly he touched the book I was holding, brushing his hand against mine. Shivers went into my blood as I pulled back but sighed instead. I smiled when he finally reached my eyes, unsure of why I had done that I shrugged again. He said nothing but pointed to the over used parchment that I had been scribbling things out on.

Touching the Potions book with the other hand he red it over once as he said so quietly I knew Snape could not hear, "Mara, you keep using the same formula to find the Budworm ingredient…on this problem you do not, you are trying to just find the Cimworm. All you really have to do it looked I up in the back, then find which element it works with, _fire_, then you can figure it out."

I hardly understood any of those words but I looked at him, my eyebrows knitted together as I frowned at him. "Why are you helping me?" I whispered back as he turned to look into the shadows then back at me, "Time to go." His voice was slightly accented as he got up and nodded to Snape who said, "Oh yes…you may go as well Williams."

Taking my books back in hand I followed Miles who held the door open for me. Going into the dark hallway I found that he soon disappeared through what looked like a stone wall, and then I remembered, "Common rooms." Following the corridor I swore I heard giggles and I knew my friends were just around the corner. Turning around the corner I saw them smiling as they came to my sides.

Sara was the first to rush to my side and say, "Was he not there?" Plainly meaning Miles.

"Oh," I said briskly as we checked the corridors before moving into the Great hall, "Oh, he was there all right but he didn't try to murder me, although he did brush my hands quiet a few times…" I let my voice trial as we silently moved into another hallway that branched off of the Great Hall.

We all slide into the corridor as we whispered, "He looked at me, at one point, so deeply into my eyes I thought he was reading my mind. Let me just say that he is a very mysterious man in the dark…then when he left he opened the door for me, that's it." I said as we crossed into another hallway stealthily.

Gray looked at me before saying, "You don't like him do you?"

Gaping at her I whispered outrageously, "NO!"

Gray was the first one to make a squeak as we looked around the corner. There was Peeves, the annoying little twit of a ghost.

He was both positioned on the bottom of our tower, holding what looked like a cauldron boiling with something sticky and black inside.

"What do you think it is?" Sara asked as Gray said, "Looks like Bone Acid…it goes through your skin and eats your bones raw until you scream in pain and then inevitably die-"

Rachel gaped at her before saying, "Gray, that's enough! What do we do?"

Teresa smiled then said almost excitedly, "We go through it."

"No," I said with a scared look, "we can wait a little more time, don't you think?"

I looked at my friends who all gave loud sighs; if we didn't hurry dawn would surly approach…

"So much for that God sent sleep." Gray said with some effort to keep her eyes open as we walked silently but cunningly through the darkened hallways. Trying to avoid contact from anyone unpleasant I knew where to go next.

"Might have fun right?" Teresa said as she red my mind with a smile.

It was quiet as we arrived to the Gryffindor Fat Lady. Looking at the picture I said, "Rectorus." The Fat Lady's eyes grew as she looked at all of us.

"Fine…" She said grumpily as her eyes shut once more, opening the picture we all entered the common room of Gryffindor.

The picture frame shut after us as we all looked into the fire. Then practically yelling I heard voices coming from one of the rooms. Walking down the hallway to Oliver's bunker we ran into Fred and George Weasley along with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and many others still dressed and having a party.

Abruptly Katie smiled at me as she draped her long arms around me before Fred said, "We gave her some fire whiskey, she's been like this for a little while…but I suppose you will be looking for Oliver, huh?"

"Naturally," George said as he but in, "well, of course he will be in his room, sleeping or rather talking I should think." Nodding solemnly we all diverted our attention to the room.

I could hear voices inside as I entered slowly. Oliver was sitting on his bed, along with the others as they looked at us all. Adam Dubai's eyes brightened when he saw Rachel enter. Without a word we all found a bed to sit on, finding peace in this room, as we had done three times before.

I sat on Oliver's bed as he wrapped his arms around me, "I was just talking about all of you." He mentioned as everyone listened intently.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smile but then frowned, "Grave news from Ravenclaw, Peeves is going to threaten us with this black liquid…looks rather dangerous…" I said as he kissed me abruptly.

"You want us to help?" Adam said with a bright smile as we all faced him curiously.

Teresa smiled but said nothing, still thinking we could do this ourselves, no doubt. Yet Sara spoke up first, "Yes, please."

Adam, Oliver and the rest slowly go out of bed, still dressed and walked with us back to their common room. Oliver abruptly moved out of the way as someone came angrily through the hallway. My vision set on them as shock set in, along with a renewed anger and resentment.

Chelsea Stone took a moment to look at me and then at Sara, Teresa, Rachel and Gray. Sara and I had the same sneering reaction, but Teresa and Rachel prompted themselves to stay out of this matter. Rachel and Teresa had never known Stone like we had. Gray said nothing but looked down, playing the pathetic position of neutrality. Feeling betrayed slight by Gray's actions I decided to mock Chelsea as she went by, "Lost in your own corridor?" I asked murderously to her, sneering still as she went by.

"And what," She asked as she turned to face me in the common room, "your mental, because last I saw you never belonged here." She pointed to the patch on the left of my robes.

"Oh, Ravenclaw," Sara said venomously, "since when can you read?"

Our angry eyes stared into each other as we thought of something so much crueler to say. Chelsea was quiet for a moment, a lucky break then smirked to Oliver who looked at us both, "Wood, how could you possibly be with this bitch…I mean witch. If anyone was unworthy I should think it would be her-"

Oliver had taken a warning step to Chelsea before saying gravely, "Stone…stop moving your mouth-"

I jumped at Chelsea as I bellowed, "Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" Pointing my wand I found hers in my face as Sara pointed it at her also.

Silence.

Two wands against one as Gray started to speak, "I really don't think-"

"Shut up!" All three of us snapped at her cruelly as Teresa took my arm and said, "Come on Mara…"

Rachel had her wand pointed at Chelsea as she whispered maliciously, "Try it again and I will personally-"

Chelsea laughed and said heartlessly, "Oh Rachel, really you can not be serious, is this your little threat to me."

Adam stood protectively at her side before Rachel whispered, "A threat," Her voice was so ruthless as she leaned in to whisper into Chelsea's ears, "A threat…that would mean you're already dead…oh, but to me, you were dead a long time ago."

Walking past Rachel and Adam departed as Teresa and Gray followed. Sara stood with me as Oliver took my hand, coaxing me away from what looked like to be a serious fight.

"Go on you two; you both have no business here." Chelsea said as she crossed the room to disappear up the stairs. Right when we were leaving the portrait Sara turned to whisper one more thing, "_Impedimenta_."

I knew that this would either blind, freeze or do some other kind of bidding, but we didn't stay to witness the sight, although Sara and I both found it comical to do so. Walking the halls late at night once again, but this time with Oliver at my side, we started to the long conversation of Chelsea Stone.

"It's likely that she just didn't want to have a conflict and she was about to keep walking but then you had to antagonize her." Gray said as they walked, the boys all on theirs sides, following them cautiously. Making sure there was no teacher down one of the corridors Sara spat, "Oh really Gray, don't even pretend-you can hardly deny-I swear, if you would care for your friends-" Sara was stuttering in her anger as they walked along.

I took over her voice, just as loud, and by my standards, practically screaming, "If you care about us then you would do well to stand by us!"

Grays voice grew more and more annoyed without words as she snapped, "Oh honestly, you can't think that I would not stand by you!"

Sara took a jab into the air before saying mercifully, "Yeah, I could really tell you were a friend back there…"

Silence once again before Rachel said, "You think that after she offended all of us that you would actually-"

A screeching came in time before we all looked up at Oliver and the other men holding their wand to Peeves. Scared, for possibly the first time in his dead life, Peeves smirked then said, "Oh, Woody Wood Wood, can't scare me off…I'll be back, oh yes, Woody Wood…" His voice trailed off as I looked at the stone which for all purposes lacked a heartfelt touch. Standing at the base, forgetting Gray for only a moment I murmured to Oliver as he came to my side, kissing my cheek, "Thank you for coming so late." I smiled all around to the boys who smiled back. I knew more than half had come here for my friends, thinking some were cute, but I gave them a heart felt smile anyway.

Oliver kissed me and for a moment I took his hand as he started to walk away with the rest of the Gryffindor men. Our hands stretched out to reach each other but finally both of our hands slipped. Mine hit my leg as they disappeared down a corridor and we started to walk up to the common room.

When we had finally all found our beds we sat and decided bed was not an option. Talking out loud I started, "Chelsea betrayed us last year…we were _the six_…we all so unbreakable and then she went and-"

Sara sat straighter before she said in a hushed voice, "I knew she was trouble from the beginning, always thinking she was higher than any of us…I mean, she was a Gryffindor that should have been the straight away giveaway."

We all, maybe not Gray, but we knew that Chelsea had never really been one of us, no matter what we had said. She had been too busy, too fussy about how we lived our lives when she failed to live her own. Rolling her eyes Teresa said nothing, she was not in this. She didn't know Chelsea like Gray, Sara and I had. Rachel hadn't even been in this fight till tonight. I presumed Rachel had brought the heat because she felt the new need to defend us. We were a group, more like a family now that Chelsea was gone. Sure, we would all admit that it hurt to loose what you thought was a close friend but hey, it had to happen.

"I guess that she was wrong for…" Gray started but failed to speak the rest so I took over, "Glad you can see the light, only took you _forever_…" I was still fuming at Gray, almost more than Chelsea.

A pause in the clean air as Sara said, "She back stabbed us…she talked behind our backs all year and we never knew. Then she told the teachers terrible, untrue things about us, which grant it, put me in the most detentions for a year; I made a detention record! She never gave the time to listen to us when we needed it because she never cared. She was hardly ever the definition of friend."

"She always hated us." I mumbled under my breath as my eyes started to shut.

Waving my hand I saw the lights go out as we sat in the dark. I then heard a voice, "Why did you-"

"Shut up!" Three people had snapped at the same moment, I could tell you, I was one.

My eyes fluttered in between sleep and I felt the next few weeks pass me, which led us to the middle of October. Miles was his usual, 'let me touch you' self and Oliver was Oliver, my loving boyfriend. He would hold me in my time of need and keep me safe from everything that I had ever feared. Sara and I had taken up being mad at Gray but it only could last less than a week and we soon became the tight knot we were born to be…


	5. Love potions, fights, Quidditch

"What do you have today?" Teresa asked me.

"Shouldn't you know? We all are already a good amount in the school year? Besides, most of my classes are with you anyway, except for one." I said with a smile, grabbing my books from off my bed.

Everyone was standing around as the clock hit 8:50. "Charms," I started as we walked, "Potions…Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Walking with out Ravenclaw robes on we left the common room and the safety of everything else. Charms was first and then I had Potions with all of my friends.

With all of us walking down into the dirty, scary dungeons we caught up with some Gryffindors and Slytherins. Miles Bletchley took a head start and when we entered the classroom he was already there. Taking his usual spot behind me I sat uncomfortably as Sara and Gray sat next to me. The class had started like it always had but there was a difference, "Split into pairs today…and no Miss. Williams, you may not have a group of three, not for this." Snapes cold and annoyed voice hit my ears as I leaned back frustrated in my seat.

"Now what?" Sara looked to me for the answer, feeling sorry for leaving someone in our group of friends out.

"Just go, I'll partner with Sherry Fan of something." I said as my eyes caught everyone in the room. In the mix of my talking everyone else had found a partner. Feeling a kick to my chair I turned around to see a smiling Miles in my face, "Partner?" He asked in a murmur that put my whole body on edge.

My smile faded as fast as it had come. Moving out of my chair I sat next to him, leaving a huge gap of compressed air between us. Saying nothing I folded my arms as Miles slid his book to me, moving over to annihilate the air that had been between us. So much for breathing, I thought with a smirk on my face as I slowly turned my head to look into those fierce eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, meaning it as an insult but he just stared at me.

Correcting myself so maybe his brain complexity could handle it I said, "What are we doing right now?"

Miles gave me a wide grin before saying, "Making love potions."

My heart gave a sinking thud as I leaned farther in my chair, trying obviously enough, to disappear.

"And then to see if we brewed them well, we give it to each other." Miles voice rang in my ear as all of my friends turned, pasty white to look at me. Closing my eyes while taking the deepest of breathes I looked at Sara whose eyes were big and scared. Looking at Rachel next she lipped, 'I'm sorry'. Feeling despair reach into my body, it took out my heart and living soul.

"You're lying!" I stated plainly although I knew that he was not.

"What? You think that I would have just randomly picked you?" He asked, his wide smile growing and growing with the conversation.

"What, did you know ahead of time!" I practically screamed it.

"And you thought no one but Ravenclaw's were smart." He mocked me slightly while pointing to a page in his open Potions book.

It had bee a good half an hour while I looked at Miles pink love potion. I, on the other hand had finally gotten the idea. I was going to make a poison and try to kill him before he did anything. Gray's mouth opened in fear as she looked at my potion, tilting her head. Staring at me she whispered fast, "What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?"

Smiling Sara and Teresa nodded in approval. I said nothing back but smiled, my life growing evermore wonderful by the second.

Miles shot me a smile then whispered, "You drink mine and I'll drink your poison, which I'm sure for all purposes would most likely try to kill me. Murderously, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

I found his smile more unsettling. "Oh, I really think that it is fine…how about we never switch." I said while looking into the darkness, my eyes fixed on Snape who was looking elsewhere.

Feeling cut of from my friends, who were feet away, I sighed loudly. Miles tried to repress a smile but said instead, "So we play Gryffindor, as you well know-" He started but I put my hand over his mouth. For a split second all I did was stare at my own reaction. I had meant to say shut up…why had my hand shot up then? Miles slowly, when no one was watching, took my hand and kissed the top of it, sending me a genuine smile to me. Shocked, confused and perplexed by this whole class period I gaped at him, unsure.

When the bell rang and I failed to do any of Snapes direction I felt but not before Miles came to my side. "I was wondering-" He started and for once his voice was sentimental and soft. Yet it was not enough because I cut him deliberately off, "Don't wonder anything Miles."

Instead of giving up on my or leaving he whispered as his lips lightly touched my ear, "Another time then." He pushed the people to get out of the room as I stood standing.

"Miss. Williams?" Snape asked as I looked around, no one was left in the room. Leaving with a grump face I spoke quietly, "Best friends…leaving me…yeah, nice..." When I shut the door behind me I saw them all staring at me, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, you were mumbling, what was that?" Rachel said with a smile as we all proceeded up the stairs to the Great Hall.

A week went by again and at some point I lost track of time. All I knew now, was that it was night…

It was almost nine and we, that is to say, my friends, were to report to bed already but we all failed to. I walked along the corridors talking with everyone as we swished our robes and hair with laughter. Running up stairs we were almost to Ravenclaw Tower.

Turning the corner I froze in my tracks as Filch walked towards me. Thank God he was looking at his cat, Mrs. Norris, or he would have seen us all. Jumping around the corner we all ran to another hallway, going back down the steps and ending up somewhere we hardly had ever been.

"Shit, now what!" I yelled, practically loud enough for Filch, on the other side of the school, to hear.

Turning and now running briskly I jumped from pure fright as I saw six Slytherins standing on the opposite end of the hallway, all smiling at us.

I was the first one to speak, and after I did it went into a complete frenzy, "_Expelliarmus_!" I yelled as my wand pointed itself directly at Miles.

I heard the words, "_Protego_!" And I knew that Miles deflected my charm. Coming closer Miles took me around the waist before pushing his chest into my back. Taking a moment to breath he kissed my neck for an instant, letting the pure shock of it hit me in the face.

Sara and Rachel yelled at the same time while running sideways avoiding Flint's charms, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" An unknown Slytherin, which could hardly be seen in the dim light, stiffened and fell backwards onto the ground.

Miles came closer to me, trying to take me in his arms again while Flint moved to the side, more out of the way, yelling at the same time, Teresa and I bellowed, "_Immobulus_!" Two more Slytherins were hit, Arian Pucy and Viktor Free.

Raising her wand with a speed none of us could meet Gray whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The last Slytherin other than Miles and Marcus levitated as Gray smiled at a job well done.

Yet at the moment Flint's mouth opened he yelled, "_Immobulus Furnunculus_!" Gray was hit in the chest as she fell backwards, pale and unmoving.

"Gray!" I yelled as Rachel thought quick and screamed, "_Protego_!" As Flint and Bletchley sent more spells firing.

"_Fumos_!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, now so angry I could not breath at the normal full extent. A haze suddenly came over the room and without another looked I picked Gray up as Rachel held her other side. Teresa ran ahead to make sure the way was clear before Sara watched to make sure that Flint and Marcus didn't get through the smoke.

When we reached the bottom of the Hospital wing I turned back to find Miles. "What are you doing!" Gaped Sara as she let Teresa and Rachel take Gray.

"I'm coming." Teresa said plainly as she moved to my side, now going back down the hallway. Sara sighed then followed as Rachel nodded, we all knew she would stay. Someone needed to make sure they could be there when Gray woke up.

Running freely down the long corridors I saw the haze lifting as Teresa, Sara and I slowly moved in. "What was Miles and Flint playing at?" Sara asked curiously as they ran.

"I just hope that Gray is fine…I mean, Imobulus is an easy enough thing to get ride of but not necessarily Furnunculus…I mean, that is a boils curse…hopefully we can fix…" Teresa was worried but she said nothing more as we saw there were no other people here.

"This is really weird…why would they all just decide to attack us? I mean, could it have bee for fun or something else? Slytherins, mind you, late in the night are attacking us!" Sara said as we turned back around to find Rachel walking towards us, the darkness outside showing no indications of slowing.

"Well, we really did attack them first." Teresa said as we walked to Rachel who told us, "Madam Pomfrey says that Gray will be fine, she's just going to stay there for a few hours until morning. She wanted to know what happened and why we were both out this late but I told her nothing. I just said that we were making our way back and then Peeves did this."

I gaped at her before whispering, "Why didn't you tell her the truth!"

Rachel looked at me hesitatingly after mumbling, "You really think that they were going to beilive us anyway? Do you realize Snape would say they were all in their rooms. As for us, we would have no teacher to lie for us. It would have only gotten us in trouble. Besides, I figured we could handle then on our own anyway."

I began ton see what Rachel was saying as I nodded regrettably.

Walking back to the common room we found that no one was there to intercept us. Going behind the tapestry I knew this would be one hell of a story in the morning…Two unremarkable weeks pasted and brought the colder November…

Screaming at the top of my lungs I felt the cold air turn abruptly and I knew soon winter would come, full on. I felt my friends behind me and around me, all dressed in scarlet and gold scarves with hats on. Our robes were all jinxed to show the colors of Gryffindor instead of our won as we cheered, looking at our own breath. Jack Rave stood next to me, his tall figure blocking many people behind me as we watched the game. The Quidditch season had finally began! The two other Ravenclaw Chasers, other than myself, stood to my right, Rachel Hunt and Shasta Duke. The beaters stood on the other side of Jack; they were Sara Worthington and Danni Sam. Ravenclaw Keeper and Captain slide me a smile as we heard, "Gryffindor scores another one, ten points!" Jack slide me another smile as we clapped and jumped.

The Ravenclaw team, a lover of Gryffindor, stood clapping and cheering, adoring their colors rather than our own.

"Oh no!" It was Lee's voice that rang through the loud stadium, "Slytherins Keeper, Bletchley seemed to save another shot by Katie Bell."

Slytherins side went mad with screams and claps as Miles rode his broom, sending an obvious message to Oliver Wood on the other side of the field. I looked at Oliver before yelling, "GO OLIVER!" With Ravenclaw team at my side burst into cheers with me as we went insanely wild.

"_Oh no_, it seems Slytherin is still leading 60-50, _come on Gryffindor_!" Jordan Lee's voice boomed again as I looked at Miles. Miles threw the Quaffle to Slytherins Chaser who was now coming in fast with another team Chaser on his right wing. Now it was all up to Oliver as the Weasley twins smacked two of the Bludgers at the same time at the two Chasers. Yet they were too slow, there was a shoot and…

And Oliver caught the Quaffle in his hand.

Screaming while jumping up and down I felt something snap in my throat and a pain reached my voice but I took a quick breath of air and it was gone. I knew by tomorrow I would most likely not be able to breath let alone talk. But it was all too much fun!

The game had been going on for about an hour now and someone soon needed to find the Snitch. Then suddenly- "Look, look now, it seems both Seekers have caught sight of the Snitch in the air! They are going…going…GO GRYFFINDOR!" There were wild screams then everything went quiet as both Seekers fell off their brooms to the sand below. It was then that the Gryffindor Seeker-

"_And Gryffindor wins!_ Slytherin looses, ah ha! The snitch has been caught by-" Yet Lee broke off as he looked at the scene in the sand below.

Gaping I pushed everyone out of my way while yelling vaguely to every person in who tried to get past me. Jumping out of the stands, lading in the sand below I ran to Miles and Oliver. It seemed that had both forgotten their wands and were now beating each other with their fists. I could tell as I ran that Miles arm was either broken or fractured and that he had dealt a good one in the face of Oliver.

"What are you thinking! What are you doing! STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" I heard Madam Hooch roar at them as she pulled them off of each other, leaving me to follow and look helpless.

Feeling my friends at my side we all took off towards the school and when we finally went through the front doors, breathing hard, we ran up the stairs. Feeling only Rachel by my side now, the others taking a breather, we ran to the Hospital wing. Bursting through the doors I saw Miles and Oliver both on a bed. One was located on the south side, the other on the north side. Rushing to Oliver's side I looked at him as he smiled, his nose no longer bleeding and his black eyes now gone.

Sighing while grabbing his hand in mine I said, "What were you thinking! You could have-oh Oliver, _really_, what were you _thinking_! Since when do you fight about Quidditch…well you do, but that's not the point! A muggle fight as well! You always, ALWAYS manage to keep your cool, why now, what happened? What were you- _oh honestly_- you could-" I felt my English accent present itself dearly as I interrogated him with every breath in my body.

Oliver sneered at Bletchley who smiled back and whispered, his accent taking over the room, "Why don't you ask Miles?" I looked at Oliver who sneered momentarily at me. Looking heart broken I stared, what did that mean? Why was he mad at me?

Confused I nodded to Rachel to stay by Oliver while I walked the length of the room to talk to Miles. "_What_?" I said it with a snap as my accent dripped it in color.

Smiling, more in a mocking way than anything, he said, "I was just telling Oliver how your skin feels on my lips," His smile fully broke through as he whispered, "And…our little fight." His eyebrows rose as he kissed the air between us. Gasping, openmouthed I backed up slowly.

Of course Gray had gotten out of the Hospital wing a few weeks ago and then we had promised each other to leave the subject alone, until we played them in Quidditch. No Slytherins had bothered us, yet it seemed to stay between the eleven of us that we had fought. I had told Oliver about the fight and said, in detail, everything that had happened.

"Wait," I said out loud as I looked back at Oliver whose eyes were shut, "but nothing went on!"

I didn't understand this. What was going on, what had riled Oliver to believe this? Rachel took my side and said, "Oliver had a sleeping potion, he's asleep…he will awake later I should think." I could tell by her eyes and a cunningness in her voice that we were thinking that same thing.

I was on the left side of Miles bed as Rachel took the other side. "First," I made it quiet clear I was not playing, "Why the hell did all of you bluntly attack un in the halls!"

"Hold your temper Mara…" Outwardly laughing in at our faces Miles whispered, "That was actually just for fun…We saw you guys just roaming and then run from Filch so we decided to have some late night fun."

Rachel gave him a dark look that passed onto me as I took a breath to calm my nerves, "What did you tell Wood?"

Smirking once more Miles said in a hushed voice, "You will just have to ask him." I was so close to grabbing my wand but instead I smacked him rightly across the face. For a moment Miles looked thoroughly shocked before he cursed at me, trying to stand.

"Mr. Bletchley, I think that you should not be moving, would you please leave dears?" Madam Pomfrey said this as she came around the corner; too late to see my slap.

Oliver had been released shortly after the next morning. I had been at his side the whole time before he awoke, waiting for him. When his brown eyes looked into my blue he gave a small frown before saying, "He just says things…like being too close or kissing you…"

There was an awkward silence and I knew Miles, who was still sleeping had ruined something very special between Oliver. Yet I fought for Oliver like I had never fought for anyone.

"Whatever he says…okay, don't be mad, but I should have told you this a long time ago. Oliver, please just listen…well it started at the end of last year and yes we were dating. Miles had become interesting in me, everyone could tell."

Oliver nodded before saying rudely, "Yes I knew that."

Taking that in, I took a breath before saying, "Fine…then this year he has been trying to get me to leave you and go out with him. I swear, I don't like him, Oliver. You must, _please_, believe me! Anyway, he's been trying to hold my hand and…and yeah, the night of the fight he took me…" I could not say this to Oliver. Tears formed in my eyes as I shut them momentarily.

Oliver's eyes narrowed before he whispered evilly, "He did what?"

Silence…as I felt the world crash into me, almost knocking me over. This was so hard. Speaking, barley moving my lips I said in a muffled voice, "He took me in his arms," That was so difficult to say, I couldn't breathe anymore, for fear of what he would think, of what would happen, "and then he…kissed my neck and…"

Looking down at the floor I felt tears come from my eyes as Oliver lay silent, slowly getting up. Leaving his bed behind, he pushed past me before stopping, staring at the Hospital wing doors. "_How often_?" I looked at his back, not able to from words. He was still staring ahead, his beck to me as I fought the inner battle.

Crying out louder no longer caring who could hear I chocked out nothing. Oliver finally faced me before saying, "How often does he love you?"

I shook my head whispering no as more tears came, "No…" He never made love to me…how could he think that? Did he think that I was really cheating one him? It was outrageous!

Oliver gave a sneering smile before turning away, "See that pause you made…that tells me everything I needed to know."

It was with that, that he left me standing, alone with Miles who immediately stood. I should have known he was faking sleep but it had not occurred me. Crying harder I felt Miles come to my side as I pushed him away. Miles put his hand on my back to steady me but I hit it away, running out of the Hospital wing only to be met by all of my friends.

Teresa immediately came and hugged one side of me while I wept, Sara took the other. Gray said so many words of comfort that I cried even harder. Rachel looked as sad, if it was possible, as I was. She knew what I was going through as she put in her own time to hug me with Gray.

I had never loved my friends being at my side more than now. Rachel immediately after trying to calm me went to find Adam, and inevitably find Oliver. Teresa took my hand as we walked back to the common room, forgetting all about breakfast. I hardly remember walking or going up the stairs, or even being in the common room. All I knew was that I crying in Sara's lap as she held me in a motherly way. Gray was pacing, looking at me every time she started over, worry in her face and eyes. Teresa was rubbing her hands on her forehead as she sat on the bed next to mine.

So this was the crash and the burn, I thought dryly to myself. "I threw it away." I whispered, barely even understanding what I had said.

"You never did anything wrong," Gray said as she stopped pacing and faced me, looking confident in her words, "You were not wrong to tell him. He would have been angry then and possibly gotten expelled because we all knew he would have tried to hurt Miles. We all made a decision not to tell Oliver-"

Choking out of my sobs I said curtly, "I didn't want to hurt him!"

Teresa looked up from her hands and she nodded, "You never do…you made a choice and that's what we are dealing with right now. If Oliver knows the truth then he should know very well that he was wrong and that you love him with everything in your heart. If he was smart he would come back to you as soon as possible. He cannot, shouldn't, believe everything that Miles has said; after all he is a Slytherin!"

The room became uncomfortable cold as I picked myself up, wiping the fresh tears that came every second to my eyes. It was all up to Oliver now, I would show him still how much I love him but in the end he would have to make a choice…


	6. A cold december with bad memories

It had been three weeks, bringing a not so warm sight to December, since the umimpressible fight between Oliver and I. Oliver had just witnessed our win against Slytherin a few weeks ago but made nothing of it. He had not spoken a word to me since the night in the hospital wing, yet I had come to him many times, wanting to talk but he refused. It had only gotten worse after the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game when Miles caught me falling off my broom after I was hit by a Bludger. I had left the game feeling worse than going into it. Yes we had won; yes everyone was cheering and having a great time patting Conner Waltz, our Seeker on the back.

Yet as I sat in my room, with Sara, Gray and Rachel at my side, I knew that every attempt that I and my friends had tried had failed miserably. Rachel had tried many times to talk with Wood and tell him how miserable I was but she said he would never listen. The hype was almost over that we had won and that next we had to play Gryffindor.

The game was in two days and in no way was I ready for any of this. I could not stand to face Wood, or any of them for that matter. I wanted, nothing at the moment, but to sulk and cry miserably. I knew very well that I was a wreck but after the game it had all gone to hell.

Oliver would no longer even look at me while Miles smiled uncomfortably at me every time we passed, snickering at Oliver who was going in the other direction. Classes no longer seemed, in any way, important. Why did I care about classes when my heart was broken over something not true? It was all blown out of proportion and unfair in every way.

We had been broken up…well we never really talked anymore, so did that count? Well, we had been not together or seeing each other for about a month. Maybe it was shorter, possibly it was longer but my mind no longer thought in minutes. I thought in weeks. I was even hardly aware that my mind was working at all; it certainly felt like it did not.

So by all means It should have no been surprised when, the day before our game, Oliver was hand and hand with a girl. I could see her short brown hair as she laughed loudly at the Gryffindor table. Teresa stood by my side as Sara took the other side. Rachel and Gray were already sitting, staring with their mouths wide open staring at Oliver. Walking to the Ravenclaw table I felt the last life of me die deep inside. Before I sat down in my usual place I saw Rachel and Gray stand. Tears were formed in their eyes as Rachel whispered so sadly, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mara."

One by one we all turned too looked Oliver who stood, looking this way. My felt like a wind was rising up as I turned to face the oncoming storm. Blinking wildly, I knew I was seeing things.

Yet I gravely was not.

There, holding Oliver's hand as Chelsea Stone, giggled at nothing in particular. All of our mouths dropped in shock, yet I was the only one really surprised. Oliver turned to look at me, his eyes presenting a hurt that I mirror back ten fold. Tears hit the ground before I sprinted; using the muscles I had never more loved. Rachel was the fastest, running to my side, taking my shoulder and yelling in my face to make herself clear, "LISTEN! Mara, you have to get through this! _You can do this_, this is just a bump in the road and-"

Teresa came to my side as the other's showed up by me. "Miles!" I screamed, "It's all Miles fault!"

Stalking off I felt Sara grab my hand as she whispered, "Miles…I heard Miles talking to Oliver, he said he was sorry and that he knew you were miserable…just thought you should know this before you kick his ass for no reason at all.

Gasping while choking on air I slide on the wall and sat on the ground, tears coming harder this time. "Miles…" I gave a hiccup of tears, "He-he-said-Miles-no-he-could-not-_he-said-that_!"

Teresa nodded as Sara looked deep inside my eyes, trying to reach what mind I had kept sane. "Do you see now, it is all Oliver."

I vaguely remembering getting up and finding my way back to my room. Grabbing my books I went to my classes before I had made my absence from Hogwarts for break.

Christmas break was tomorrow and yet I thought nothing of it. Today was the game against Gryffindor. I was all in uniform as Jack hugged me, pressing me against him so I could no longer breathe.

We were all walking towards the Quidditch pitch as Sara and Rachel took my sides followed by the rest of the team. Reaching the room to change in, we found the weather quiet disturbingly cold. I knock came from the other side of the door as I opened it to look out. My eyes opened wide as shock temporarily set in.

There Miles stood asking, "I was hoping…" He said nothing more but I knew what he wanted. Reaching inside the room to my locker I grabbed my long Ravenclaw scarf. Handing it to him he ran his fingers over my name and the Ravenclaw symbol of a raven. I had only a moment but I looked at him for a moment later he came closer. Fearing what would happen I felt his oddly warm hand touch one cheek while he kissed the other.

"Good luck."

Walking out onto the pitch with wild screams from each side. Oliver walked up to Jack who was taller and larger than him before trying to crunch each others fingers under a heavy amount of pressure. If Wood saw me, he made no indication. It was then that I noticed Madam Hooch yelling, "Three…two…one!" Shooting off the ground I flew to the right side of the pitch as Rachel took the middle. Shasta Duke took the left and she grabbed the Quaffle, sending it hurtling towards me. I heard a loud thud and I knew Sara had hit a Beater as hard as she could, I instinctively knew it was going for Oliver.

The Quaffle landed in my arms as I pushed beyond the feeling of lose and the feeling of bitterness. I was too cold to think rationally any more and as Rachel flew by my side we threw the Quaffle back and fourth, narrowly avoiding the Weasley's Bludgers. It was then Katie Bell stole the Quaffle by jabbing her elbow straight into my chest. Feelings of pain crossed my mind and body but I turned my brook sharply as snow started to fall.

"And there they go! Katie's got the Quaffle followed by Mara who seems to want it back greatly-" I could hear no more because of the pounding in my mind as I flew. Katie was closer, almost upon Jack now as he swerved Katie shot before I could get to her.

"Gryffindor scores leading 10-0!" Lee yelled this with so much excitement that Sara hit another Bludger, this time at Lee.

The game proceeded as Lee dodged the rogue Bludger. I could Hooch below, shouting about "rules" and "game" but I no longer listened. I held the new Quaffle in my hands as the game went on. Throwing it to Shasta she caught it then passed it back with such forced that I had missed,

"And Williams dives for the Quaffle! She catches it and all three Chasers are viciously off towards the goal! Oh no, Oliver Wood is the only one standing in their way now!"

I had the Quaffle in my hands as I rushed towards Olvier; I faked a right then a left and shot into the lowest goal. Oliver dived for it, just missing it by inches.

"Ravenclaw takes the lead!"

I rarely remember anything, just looking into Wood's eyes which flashed so much anger that I could not compare, until Alicia Spinnet made another goal setting the score at 60-60 Gryffindor.

I looked for Conner, hoping with everything in my body that he would get the Snitch before Harry. There was a loud bang as the Weasley's hit their Bludgers towards our team. I grabbed the Quaffle as I knew the score needed to be changed. We needed to win!

Katie Bell rushed at me, but Rachel smashed her between her and I. Feeling lucky and very angry I threw the Quaffle to Rachel to score. Taking all the force she could muster she threw it…

"Stopped by Oliver Wood, his last two saves were great, one from Rachel Hunt, the other from Mara Williams!" I pulled my broom up to face Wood who was staring hard at me, his brown eyes glazed with winning.

"You always loved Quidditch more than anything." I whispered as I pulled the broom up.

"Oh, and look, look, it seems both the Seekers have sent the Snitch, it's a race now, a Firebolt against-" There was a defining sound as the Gryffindors stood to celebrate. Harry Potter stood in the sand, holding the snitch, a wide grin on his face.

Diving towards the ground, so angry with everything that had ever happened I brushed past my team who walked with me back to the changing rooms. When we all arrived I shoved my Quidditch robes off and kicked the bench in the middle. Everyone turned to look at me, but they felt no differently.

Walking away to the Great Hall I felt my friends watching as Miles came to my side, "You played viciously!" He said quietly, though I hardly listened.

Walking back into Hogwarts I took the steps two at a time to get to the common room. Miles finally got sick of talking and jerked my arm so I finally faced him with regret.

"You really don't get this do you?" I sneered at him, feeling him confused and slightly hurt by my words.

"I know I want to be with you, that should be enough for both of us to understand." He said loudly as both our tempers flared.

My accent came out as I said, "You know what Miles…I have to go, I'm going home for Christmas and I can't…I don't want to deal with you or anyone else right now. If you understand anything, please understand I want to be alone."

Miles stopped walking as I proceeded up the stairs and into the common room. Immediately packing I shoved things into my trunk before stopping to realize something.

I had not touched many of my things since Oliver and I had broken up. Now looking around, taking in my surroundings I saw the picture next to my bed. It was face down; Sara's doing, no doubt. Picking it up as if it were dangerous I slowly turned it over.

It was a wintry day, like the one outside right now. Oliver was standing directly behind me, smiling to the camera as I laughed at something as the snow fell making our hair freckled His arms were draped across my waist as he rested his head momentarily on my shoulder. Kissing my cheek he breathed out cold air that froze instantly. I blushed, a scarlet red then turned my head to face him. There was a pause from both of us and then he gently, passionately, kissed me.

I saw my own lips moving and froze to the bed which I sat. The picture then started off at the beginning, with me laughing and Oliver just staring, happily, into the camera.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I choked out sobs that came normally to me. What would Oliver do with the picture that I knew he had? Beside his bed was a picture, almost like mine. When he started going out with Chelsea, did he throw it away?

Feeling degraded to the lowest level before death I threw the picture at the window. Instantly the window broke, the picture flew outside in the swirling snow below. Pointing my wand I repaired the window but left the picture to eventually be found.

Throwing clothes in my bag I found most of my robes were scarlet, and even a few shirts were not mine. Holding a light blue shirt, which Oliver had worn on one of the weekends, I crumpled it angrily in my hands. Grabbing everything of his I immediately threw it into a separate pile and put it under my bed. I was not sure if I could burn it all so I would let it rot somewhere else while the holidays came.

"Mara!" I heard the words from the common room as they boomed through the corridors. Sprinting out of the room I looked to see the tapestry moved. There stood Fred Weasley who held a few of _my_ more personal items.

Adam stood next to him, a rather grim look on his face. When I got closer Fred held them out as I looked at all of it. There was a scarf of mine, and a shirt also. Blushing a deep red I remembered that evening very well.

Fred said nothing but his face gave everything away. Soon he turned and left the common room to return to his own. Adam stayed for a good time then said after a silence, "If it helps you any…Wood was holding everything for a long time. You could tell he was thinking about…you. It's hard to say but I'm almost sure he regretted giving it back."

I sniffed back tears that came, "_Could not come himself?_" I said violently, almost murderously.

"Actually he was coming but…he stopped halfway." Adam said with a sad smile before he started to leave.

Yelling after him I said angrily and hatefully, "What, Oliver didn't want to walk the distance?" Sneering in his face his back was turned and he was now out of my sight.

I could hear a voice just beyond the tapestry as Adam said, "No, he broke down..."

Here I was, celebrating Christmas at home with both of my wizard parents. There was the muggle music, which my mother favored, behind us. There was a decorated tree in front of me and yet, for the life of me, I could not even present a smile.

"Dear, why isn't Oliver? I had gotten the impression you two would be spending another Christmas at each other's houses." It was my mother, speaking words I really didn't want to hear or reply to.

My father gave me an expected look but I lifted myself from the table with tears coming again. Leaving the room to find my own I heard my father asking, "What was that all about?"

I could feel my mother's venom from my room before she said, "Greg! You know what this means, come off it, they are broken up. By the looks of it, not too long ago either."

I sat on my bed, which held on the desk, yet another picture of Oliver and I. How do you get that attached to someone? Feeling a crunch under me as I shifted and I stood to find a letter from the Woods.

Gasping I tore it open to find a picture of Oliver's parents, both smiling happily and waving. Then there was Oliver who refused to look directly at the picture. His little sister, Kimmy waved excitedly with both hands as she smiled back at me.

Close to tears once more I crumpled up the letter under my fingers. When Christmas was all said and done, it only proved worse to have gone home to my family. Yes I did get a new broom, skirts and money but my heart felt like there was nothing inside. There was now a constant pain inside of me that would never go away, no matter how many pain killers I took. Leaving home proved to be the best thing all year, but going back to Hogwarts only brought me closer to Oliver.


	7. Mistletoe, pictures & games

Looking around as the snow slowed I saw Sara, Rachel, Gray and Teresa all waving ecstatically at me. February was almost upon us now and I knew, maybe, just _maybe_ I might start to mend. We were all talking about our presents and food when we arrived in the Great hall. Taking my normally spot I found a wrapped gift where my plate would normally be. Taking it in my hands I gave a curious look around as Gray said, "One guess."

"Miles." Teresa said as I started to rip the paper off of it.

When I had gotten down to the present I stared, open mouthed, smiling all the same though. The stuffing was made out of hundreds of shrunken roses that were bright white. The real present was a ticket to a Falmouth Falcons vs. Ballycastle Bats (I loved the Bats more than any team in the league!)

Looking around I felt Miles come up from behind as a few of his Slytherins snickered at him. Miles threw them all cruel looks and gestures. Apparently they did not approve of Miles liking a Ravenclaw girl.

Miles leaned over my shoulders, resting his head on my shoulder. Both of his arms were touching the table as he leaned on my back as I sat. Feeling all of him I blushed as I saw him gave a blushing smile to my friends, who didn't return it but frowned and scowled instead.

"What makes you think we are going to let her go with you?" Gray said defensively at him.

"I was hoping she could make up her own mind." Bletchley said smoothly with a smile that soon faded as more nasty looks were sent.

Sara opened her mouth but Miles stole the glory, "Hey, I wasn't the one who went out with her for that long, then blew up at her. I didn't throw Mara away, alright? I wanted her for this long and nothing is going to change that. Maybe Oliver couldn't see what makes her a good person, but I can. If you would like me to burn for it then fine but it's not your choice. I'm not _making_ her come with me, I'm simple asking; and I know you don't like me already but that's not even fair."

"You attacked us!" Gray said loudly as our table went quiet.

"Actually, if I remember right, you attacked first and then you took out my whole parade. I don't remember me doing any damage to any of you. In fact I would be offended because you were the cruel woman who took out my friends. Now, as I said before, I know you all have a great say in Mara's life so if you want to come along then come. I have tickets for all of you." Sara shot him an unbelieving looked before Miles said, "Yeah, when has anyone thought of the friends? Come if you want."

"Brown nosier, trying to get on our good side." Rachel said with a grudge.

"No," Miles replied, staring hard at her, "If I really wanted to do that then I would have brought you all gifts for Christmas. If I really wanted to do that then I would have thought of another way."

"Don't tell me this is from the black hole that you call a heart then?" Teresa asked as a last resort.

Miles smiled but said instead, "Actually I didn't want Mara to be uncomfortable with me if she thought it would be awkward. So yes, from the black hole that you call my heart I thought of it."

Silence rippled on as Miles smiled to me, "You can answer later." He turned with a swish of his black hair and robes then walked back to the Slytherin table. They were all staring at him incredulous, as if he had killed someone. Their already pale faces were ghost white as they shot glances at me and my friends.

"I'm not coming." Teresa replied into the air as we walked back to the common room before Arithmacy.

"Don't expect me…unless you really want me too." Gray said with her hands tightly in her lap.

"Whatever, whatever." Sara said as she sighed, keeping the fast pace at my side.

I looked at Rachel who only shrugged back, "I kind of don't really want to go either." She said, sounding almost sad that she had turned me down.

Separating to all go to different classes I made my way to Arithmacy and crossed paths in the deserted hallway with Oliver Wood.

Stopping then looking around, making sure Chelsea wasn't following I looked down at my feet as I kept walking. "Mara." I heard his voice call my name but I refused to stop.

Walking, almost to the door, I felt home free until a hand touched mine, holding it fiercely. Turning around quickly I blushed before saying, "And what would Miss Stone think of all this?"

Oliver shook his head before saying, "I stopped going out with her after break…I want to talk to you."

Smirking slightly I whispered, "That's nice, why would I ever, possibly care?"

Oliver took a moment to collect his thoughts before he said brokenly, "Mara…I want to get back together. I have missed you, please. I know that I screwed up a lot and I just-"

Interrupting Oliver with a mocking look I said clearly, "Oh, but you never make mistakes…you know that I have missed you too…but I got over it, alright."

Oliver took my hands rubbing them against his own, and I knew he would not give up on me so easily, "I love you."

Closing my eyes momentarily feeling those words sink in I felt tears start to come, "Oliver I…I want too but-" Peeves came through the corridor and Oliver momentarily let go of my hands. Without another word I slipped away and into class, tears hardly presenting themselves as I took my seat.

When I emerged from Arhtimacy in the next hours I found Miles outside waiting for me. "So, how did class go?" He asked calmly, flicking his black hair back with his hands. Looking at him I realized I longed to run my fingers through his hair and down his cheeks then possible down his chest to-

Blinking wildly I felt Miles stop in a hallway as he stared up. "Mistletoe." He whispered, "They must have forgotten this one after Christmas." I looked at Miles, noticing things about him that had never occurred in my mind. He looked very handsome with his dark green eyes and black hair that lay, at the moment, straight, curving around his face. He was much taller than I, with a lean, rock hard body that would make any woman swoon. His features were no different; he had a strong jaw and a pale face that set his whole look off.

His hands touched my cheeks softly as I lifted my eyes to his. He cupped my head up with the tips of his fingers as people started to talk about us behind us. Taking this moment in I took a sharp breath in then felt his delicious lips touch mine. Some kind of flash went off but I felt nothing but Miles. Kissing him softly I felt a hunger for me that no man had ever held before. Returning it just as feverously I felt him take a step forward as another flash went off somewhere around us. Feeling my back hit the wall I felt Miles take a breath then pull away leaving me to want more.

Staring into those eyes which I suddenly fell in love with, I smiled back, "When is the game?" I asked curiously as he took my hand and led me down the hall.

"This Saturday, we will have to sneak out but I have all this planed." He said as I immediately knew it was the first day of February that this was all scheduled. Taking his hand back in mine I walked down the corridor with him until we went to our different house tables for lunch.

The common room was buzzing as pictures were slid under doors and on the quark boards. I had walked in and seen it all. Immediately blushing then running up the hallway I went to my room, there were my friends, awaiting my 'better be good' explanation. "Okay, let me start from the beginning." I said to them, they were all intently listening, "I was walking to class and Wood came up, wanting to get back together and I said…well I wasn't sure…I don't really remember but I think I might have said maybe. Then Miles came to me after class and as we were walking we both stopped to look at the Mistletoe, which had been left. Then we…well…the picture explains it all."

I sat silently as Teresa said with a smile, "That was one hot kiss."

Gray stayed silent as Rachel got up, "I know who did it."

We all turned to face her but she was out the door, "Where do you think…?" I asked as we ran to follow.

"It was Chelsea; she wanted to get back at you since Oliver broke up with her for you again. It makes perfect sense, I mean, who else do we know who would do this?" Rachel spoke as we made our way to Gryffindor tower. Meeting with Adam who had arrived at their common room the same time he said the password and we all entered.

Rachel and Gray went straight for Chelsea who was still holding pictures of my massacre kiss. Turning she yelped as Rachel and I stuffed our wands in her face. Pausing she slowly began to laugh as Oliver went by.

Turning towards him I started to speak but he said everything, his accent making things _very_ clear; he was madder than hell, "So, planning on cheating on me? Or you just think it's funny to go around making-out with two guys, or any guys that you want to for that matter? If there was ever a _chance_ that I would look at you again, you just threw it away."

I was frozen to the spot, not sure of how to react. I was mad at Oliver, Miles and Chelsea. I could not put my finger on where this all came from but I knew I was blaming them instead of myself.

Oliver walked away and without another word I turned back to Chelsea and instinctively punched her square in the face, her nose now bleeding. Reaching out I hit her again with my left hand this time, just as hard. Before I could get another hit in Gray grabbed me from behind as Teresa helped her, both screaming at me to stop while Rachel and Sara cheered me on.

Pulling away from her I tried to kick her but that failed also. My friends dragged me from the Gryffindor common room as we made our way back to our own. I could still hear Chelsea's pathetic cries from inside the walls but I turned around. Brushing my friends away, rather cruelly, I walked faster than them all.

Walking down a different corridor then pulled me to the side, "Where do you think you are going?" Rachel asked questionably.

"Miles!" It was all I said while I fumed.

"What do you plan to do with Miles?" Teresa asked uncertainly as my eyebrows shot up.

"Mara, you can't just go find Miles and get any pleasure to kill the pain, come on. Think right, you in your right side of mind would not do that!" Gray yelled as I tried to jerk away from her.

"Besides," Sara said convincingly, "You don't know their password or anything to get inside the common room and from there you would have no idea where to go." At this I stopped struggling against my friends. Sara was quiet right but I shrugged them all off as I started once again back to our own common room.


	8. Quidditch with wild passions

Waking up with my eyes sore from confusion and crying all last night I looked at the sun as it began to rise from the lake. Saturday had now come upon me as I smiled to myself.

Getting up out of bed I refused to wake any of my friends due to the lack of understanding they were all paying to me. Yet, I knew, if anyone knew what was happening it was either Teresa or Rachel. Going down to the Great Hall all dressed I saw Miles in Slytherin robes as he leaned sulkily against the wall.

Feeling shivers hit me I looked to see the tables empty of any food. It was all too early for people to come and eat. When Miles saw me, his smile came into view as he walked towards me. When we had reached each other he nodded towards the huge doors that loomed over us. Slipping out of them, I could not imagine how Miles had disarmed the locks; but we walked in the cool grounds. Knowing people might be watching from their own common rooms I looked at Miles, who had brought two brooms. Smiling I saw that one of them was my new broom from Christmas.

"Where are we going?" I asked as light approached rapidly.

"You will see." He said as he took his broom and I got onto mine, lifting myself off of the ground quickly and quietly.

Miles led the way only a foot ahead of me as we soared off the grounds and past the lake and forest. Then in a meadow area, far from Hogwarts, Miles landed, as I did after him.

Taking in my surroundings I saw there were vague trees but other wise we were completely alone. Reaching down he pointed at a stick that stuck straight into the ground. It was almost as tall as Miles when he stood. Knowing that it was not living I realized immediately after that it was a Portkey.

Miles smiled to me before we both touched it at the same moment.

An instant later we had both arrived on a large premises that was filled with hundreds of people, all wearing either a bat that was scarlet on their shirts or a dark gray and white shirt with a falcon's head on it.

Miles took my hand as he led me through the loud and noisy crowd. Taking my wand I tapped my robes to revel a large bat head as Miles did the same revealing a falcon. Cheering could be hear and loud angry people were the worst to walk by, not to mention the people who were drunk and now resorted to puking on the other team. Jumping gout of an angry Falcon's way I clung onto Miles so hard I was sure his arm would inevitably fall of by time we actually got to the real match. Walking through tents and flags I heard wizards and witches breaking out in songs about their teams, the Falmouth Falcons,

"Let us win,

but if we cannot win,

let us break a few heads in."

Smiling to Miles who had started to sing along I laughed at his deep voice, trying to boom out the crowds of Bat lovers. As we walked I asked, "So tell me Miles, how come you knew where to go and what about that Portkey?"

Bletchley's face smiled as he reached the gates, "I had asked my brother for help through an owl. Besides, we have been skipping out on school like this, for Quidditch for about two years now. That Portkey had always been there and we just use it when we want to go to the games. How I got out of Hogwarts like that…well lets just say, master's do not reveal their secrets."

Blushing when Miles ran a finger down my face he said, "Here is Malcolm," I must have looked confused because he said quickly, "My older brother, he is twenty two and he always gets us in and gets the tickets for me."

Sure enough a tall male turned to reveal an older looking model of Miles. The man smiled, his handsome face questioning Miles as he took my hand and kissed it, "You must be…" He looked at Miles who said hurriedly, "This is Mara Williams."

Malcolm gave a curt nod then said roughly, "Sorry, but we are not used to Miles bringing any woman to the games, in fact, he has never brought any at all."

Blushing wildly and innocently while I shook my head Malcolm gave a gently, genuine warm smile to me, "Shall we proceed; the game will begin very soon."

Following with our hands together Miles smiled to me then said, "Meet my only sibling." I laughed momentarily as we entered the large stadium.

Miles ran his other hand through his hair before saying, "Ready for the Bats to loose?"

I hit him softly before replying, "Falcon's are going down!"

Walking behind Malcolm we found our seats which were in a box with there perfect view. Gasping I proclaimed, "How did you get these seats, this is amazing-" Miles sent me a hushed look and I immediately shut my mouth, not knowing particularly why. Miles never told me that day but I found out much later Malcolm Bletchley was a Deatheater, and he had control over many people and many things.

Yet for now I was blind and happy to be here. Though more than that, I was happy to be with Miles, something about him put me at ease more than any of my friends could do these days.

Sitting next to Miles only to jump back up when the Bats flew in before the Flacons. Screaming while clapping not to mention jumping up and down Miles yelled and hollered next to me. Malcolm was solemnly cheering from the Falcons, not rising from his seat when the match began.

"There's goes Ramey Ingram with the Quaffle making his way down the field to the Falmouth Falcons!" I heard the commentator as if he was right next to me. As I watched I realized how juvenile we were at Hogwarts. WE were no where near as fast intelligent and we field to work together-

"AND THE BALLYCASTLE BATS SCORE! 10-0" Everyone in the crowd went mad from either happiness or disappointment.

Feeling refreshed I jumped and snickered teasingly at Miles who reached out to grab me but I said over the noise, "Were just too fast for you Miles…way too fast!" Bobbing my head I yelled under the noise to my team to win.

Thirty minutes later the score had changed to 40-30 Falmouth Falcons. It was now Miles who was teasing me relentlessly as we screamed through the crowd. Drunken wizards were singing and snickering to everyone who cheered too loud while others tried to out shout us because we were determined to out shout them. It was the wildest thing that had ever happened to me, making this the most enjoyable time.

A good three hours later Miles and I were still on our feet, jumping while cheering. "GO BATS!" I would yell only to hear Miles booming voice yelled louder, "LETS GO FALCONS!"

Smiling but getting not time too look away from the game I hoped he looked at me to realize that for once in the last few months, I was truly happy. I didn't have to wonder if Chelsea was behind my back here. I didn't have to worry about my friends feeling protective and treating me like a puppy with no family. I didn't have to worry about Oliver who had decided to love me and then take it back. Oliver and I had now resorted to viciously, explosively evil looks when we passed each other. It was as I had become number one enemy and there was no going back to even friends.

It was so refreshing, wonderful and intoxicating that Miles could not possibly understand how happy I was at this very moment. Interrupting my thoughts I heard, "And look! It seemed the Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats has finally seen that wild Snitch! Look, LOOK! There they go! It's a race now-!"

The crowd went silent and when, far below, the Seeker for the Falcon's came up holding the Snitch. It was an absolute defining noise that entered the stadium. Cheers of happiness spread like fire as sadness overcame just as many.

Miles faced me as Malcolm smiled back at me, both mocking while teasing me with their own personalities. Miles lifted me off the ground, his arms wrapped so comfortably around me before he whispered, "I guess I win!"

I pursed my lips but gave a smile to show I was only teasing as his forehead came down on mine. We looked at each other, pausing to think. Before another thought, before even the first thought crossed my mind, I leaned up to kiss Miles. As intoxicating and wonderful as it was I felt a tap on my shoulder as Malcolm gave a grin to the both of us, "Coming?" He asked as we departed through the overly crowded stadium.

Regretfully we followed…

Inside the castle, I was led into the hallways by Miles, who held my hand. Stopping him in the corridors I jerked Miles backwards. Something had come over me, something I had wanted to do since I had set eyes on him. Looking into his green eyes ever so hungrily he smirked but faced me, his eyes shinning.

"Mara-!" Miles started but I covered his lips with mine.

Kissing him hard I felt him take a hold of my shoulders as he pinned me hard against the wall. Smiling but going just as hard none the less. My hands immediately went to take his robe off; as it hit the ground I heard people coming around the corner. Immediately Miles took my hand and we sprinted down the steps and down another step of corridors. Making his way in the darkness Miles finally came to a stone wall and whispered words. Not being able to hear what he said there suddenly appeared a door.

We made our way inside the Slytherin common room, seeing no one in here, since it was a sunny day; we went past everything to a hallway. Walking down another set of hallways we finally came upon a wooden door. Smirking at him, he picked me off the ground, his grin only expanding.

I knew immediately my wild side had come out. Pouncing, it had grabbed Miles, tearing off what had been his shirt. Something deep inside of me told me this was too fast, that this was happening _too fast_.

"Did you know I have thought of this time with you, for a long time?" I asked, smirking as he threw my Ravenclaw robe off and into a nearby chair.

He gave me a cunning smile that told me he was no different. It was true, I had always thought Miles was very handsome, and brilliant when it came to everything else. Yet, I had been bound to Oliver Wood.

Correction, I had been bound by an endless love…that had just ended…

I was free to let my heart run wild where it pleased.

This is where my love came to rest when the day started to end.

Running my hands down his bare chest I watched as he lifted my shirt above my head, "Let's get you out of these clothes..." My murmured as he kissed my neck softly. Kicking of my socks, my school skirt I then turned my attention to Miles. Taking his belt in my hands I fumbled it several times before getting it right. There was not a moment that went by that I thought; in anyway, this could be wrong.

Miles reached over and ran his fingers through my hair before kissing a trial of hot kisses across my naked body. With both hands running through his black hair I smiled when his green eyes darted to me, then my body. I knew what I wanted and it was _very_ apparent what he wanted.

Smiling once more as his lips covered my lips and then my body he smirked, running his hands anywhere they pleased. My body was overheating as pain rushed through my veins, making breathing almost impossible. All I could do was look into those eyes above me which held nothing but love for me.

"Miles…" It was a breathless whisper that I wasn't sure he would even hear.

Miles rested his forehead on mine before pleasure overtook us both, making me reach up and kiss him hard and single-mindedly. I felt overly hot, not able to breath or think but I felt like my whole life had led up to this intoxicating moment with Miles. Nothing could have taken my breath this fast; nothing could have given me more pleasure.


	9. Changing along with silence

Four times later, and five days later, I was climbing from their common room with Miles holding onto my hand. I had grown accustomed to walking down these corridors. I knew where each one led…I had even had sex against one-

"Our wall." Miles whispered as he caught up and my eyebrows went up. Pushing me hard against the wall I smirked at him before finding his lips glued roughly to mine.

"Miles!" I said teasingly as I pulled away readjusting my robe, "Didn't we just experience this?"

He licked his lips slowly before kissing mine once more. Walking back up to the Great Hall with him next to me we were encountered by four of my friends. Blocking our way, with their arms folded they stared at both of us as we slowly stopped laughing about something. I took a gulp of air as I started to back up but Sara shot her hand out to grab me. Turning to Miles I ignored them then said, "You'd better go, but I'll see you later." Winking with another laugh I watched Miles go before I felt a sharp slap to my right cheek. Looking back up at Gray who shot me a murderous look she grabbed my other free hand. Dragging me back up the stairs and into the Ravenclaw tower, the next thing I knew I was sitting on my bed with my friends surrounding me viciously.

"What?" I asked with a smirk, trying not so hard to sneer.

I saw Gray lift her hand as her eyes narrowed at me. Teresa though, was the one who slapped me riotously across the face. Turning back slowly to face them I laughed in their faces, "_What_!"

Sara was the first to speak, "First you left on Saturday, we wake up, don't know where we went until we realized you went to the game. Afraid that you might be hurt or caught we waited all day for you, then you come back the following day! You came back to your room on Sunday, ten thirty at night, _Sunday_! _What the hell where you thinking!_"

She was yelling but I spoke softly, not really caring how they took this way, "I was safe with Miles the whole time. You should not worry about me."

Teresa looked like I had slapped her face also, "Don't worry about you? What the fuck is wrong with you! Of course we will always worry about you, you are our friend! Do you think we would just drop it and not care about you! You have not once this whole time you have been back, came to talk to us! We were worried sick! You have missed all of your classes, as well as Miles has! You even ditched every Quidditch practice because you told Jack you were _sick_!"

I sat there, not saying a word, not caring to before Gray said slowly, "You are just like Chelsea."

Shooting her an evil look I said darkly, "She is a bitch."

"Yeah, well maybe you are turning into on too." Rachel said sharply.

"Then let me go like you did with her. Let-me-go." I whispered incuriously as they all stared open mouthed. Gray, I saw, had started to from tears in her eyes.

"You are becoming just like _him_." She said quietly as I looked at her. Of course I could feel the difference in my attitude. I could feel the new power I seemed to have gained when I was with the Slytherins. Somewhere, deep in my body I had shut down Mara Williams.

Trying to get up from the bed I refused to speak but brushed past them, "You go through that door and I swear Mara Williams you will no longer be a part of this family!" I could hear Sara's voice, full of so much rage and hope. Pausing I took the door with my finger tips and whispered, "I told you to let me go."

I was walking, out the door when I heard Rachel rush to my side. I could feel the tears Gray was spreading across the floor as I pushed Rachel away, moving out of the common room. I could taste Teresa's anger as she debated really leaving me. Sara, I could feel her eyes always pinned to me as I walked in this new skin and person that I had become.

Something about Miles had changed me. I was compelled to do riskier things, hurt people if needed. I was able to breath without a single theory of doubt. All of the Slytherins now were getting accustomed to my entering their common room and going to Miles. Even in the hallways some smiled or nodded their head, showing a slight respect.

Teasing me, as Miles and I walked in the Great Hall, I saw many people from different houses give me looks of fear of hatred.

Passing Oliver's table I saw his eyes reach mine as I passed him. Smiling cruelty I walked past and into the hallways where I went past Oliver again. Walking with my books in hand Oliver take my arm as Miles grabbed his wand and pointed it straight at him.

Silence.

"You need to get away from her! You are terrible influence, Bletchley!" Oliver said to Miles before Miles replied coolly, "I think she knows who she wants to be with. Besides, I just do it better…"

Miles had a calmness over his face and voice but he refused to move. I nudged to Miles too keep walking and when he did I brushed past Oliver. Touching my pink lips to Oliver's ear in a sensual voice I whispered, "He tastes like you," Walking away I smiled, "Only sweeter."

Laughing with Miles down the hallway I refused to look back at Oliver even though I knew very well he was looking at my back as I faded down the corridor. Walking to class Miles and I had one make-out session before I entered, my hair a mess and my lipstick on my neck. Miles doing, everyone knew it.

I looked upon Professor Flint who frowned at me, "You are failing Miss. Williams." I said nothing to that but gave his a bright smile, "Seems to be happening in a lot of classes, nowhere else though."

Laughter came from the Slytherins but no one else in the room. Looking over at Sara who shot me a dirt look then whispered with Rachel. I hadn't not spoken to them since our fight and I had no plan to. Giving them a wink I saw Teresa shoot me an outrageous look as I shot her an inappropriate gesture.

Walking confidently out of the class after an hour in a half, I felt a jab to my ribs as I saw Teresa walked past me, my books all dropping out of my hands, "Did I do that?" She asked, leaving me to pick everything up.

"Yes." I growled at her as I venomously looked into her eyes.

"Good." She left me there as I stood, growling, angrier than ever.

As the end of March approached I had not spoken more than two words to my old friends. I would arise from my bed, seeing them all sleeping or refusing to look at me. I would do things alone, read and study alone, two things I had not done in all of my five years here. We would not look at each other if we passed in the hallways. We would no longer sit next to each other, or they would not sit next to me, when we ate or during classes. On free days I could be found with Miles or other various groups of Slytherins whom I had come to adore.

It was the ultimate price; give up everything you know for someone you love. How dearly, I realized that it would cost me in the end. And it did.

I was kicked off the Quidditch team, for lack of showing during practices or even games. I had put Miles before everything, even in most cases, my family. Milers had soon become my living source. He was in everything I breathed, everything I held, everything I, ultimately, fucked.

It was towards the end of April when I had lost count of how many Miles had been within me. All I cared about was the feeling; I was purely addicted to it. I loved the hotness of it, the rise in temperature. I loved the feeling of silky skin rubbing roughly across me. I loved it when he kissed me everywhere on my body.

Miles head was down as we were both naked once again on his bed. We had no problems having sex or feeling each other up. Everything came too naturally with him, almost like a second nature to me also. Dripping in sweat I whispered with my moist lips, "One more time?" I could feel his smile as he kissed my chest, making his way up to my lips again. I remembered coming down here early in the morning only to leave very late in the night. I had never gotten caught and I knew I could talk my way out of it.

Miles green eyes reached me as he laughed hoarsely with the voice he had also lost, "Um…sounds…great."

There was a certain excitement that could never be breached, no matter what the both of us did. And here we went again, once more in each other's arms…if not in something else indifferently…

I walked in our common room at around one in the morning knowing full well that I had classes today. Walking up the stairs I found my stuff, clothes, pictures of Miles, (which I had replaced instead of Oliver) on the floor, outside our room. Trying the door I heard silence from within as I pounded. Finally using my wand I shouted, "_Alohomora_." The door didn't do a single thing and I knew immediately this was the doing of Gray. She was by far better at casting spells than I. Growling I kicked the door impatiently before grabbing my stuff and planting myself on the common room couch.

My eyes opened slowly when I heard people talking. Bangs could be heard and it sounded oddly like firecrackers. Opening my eyes slowly I had realized people were awake. See, I had planned to skip all of today.

Growling I sat up to see all of my friends walking past with Fire Rockets. Sending them off I realized where the loud and annoying bangs came from. Snickering they all walked past as they left, disappearing for classes. Throwing my pillow at the door I shouted then shut my eyes hastily, leaving all the memories of them far behind.


	10. The end of school with whatever you want

It was on the first day of May that I saw Oliver coming towards me. He looked like business so I stepped out of his way but he only came towards me more defiant. Looking wildly around, and to my dismay, I saw that there was no around but the both of us. Taking my shoulders in his hands he pinned me tightly against the wall. Struggling to move he snarled at me, "Do _not_ make the mistake of thinking I am doing this for me, your friends asked me to. They are worried about you Mara. We have all noticed a change-"

Cutting the air so diligently Oliver's eyes narrowed before I mocked, "Just because I have found a new, better life, doesn't mean you all have to go making the biggest fuss about it!"

I looked into those brown eyes sneering, how could I have ever been so deeply in love with them? How could I have ever cared about him _at all_? Oliver held me before saying quietly, keeping his temper under control, "I'm leaving this year and I want you to have this back." His words covered in sorrow and sadness.

Putting something in my hands I growled back, "I don't need your charity! Take it back!" But Oliver walked confidently away as I pursed my lips, holding my hand tightly. Trying hard to break whatever was inside of it I then looked after moments of silence.

There was my scarlet and blue necklace that my great grandmother had given to me before she had died almost a full year ago. My family had brought the Wood's over for Christmas and she had seen the both of us so happy and perhaps, even at the time, in love. Her smiling face, that rarely showed emotion, looked upon Oliver who held me tightly.

It was then that my great grandmother Rosie made this necklace for me. It was a final present for me after Christmas. It was a blue intertwined ribbon with scarlet and it was a heart shaped locket that when opened hummed a gentle tune that used to put me to sleep as a child. It had been the best gift that anyone could receive. I had given it to Oliver, to represent what our life would be like after school, that no matter what happened, we would be together. We had both planned on being together so there was never any doubt that if he had it, I could see it whenever I wanted. Now he gave it back to me…That day my great grandmother had told Oliver and I both, we would make it.

She passed away two days after…

Tears made their way to my eyes as I looked at it, opening it gently to hear the song my great grandmother loved so. Clutching it in my hand it seemed reality had gotten ahead of me. It was now me who was falling from grace.

My eyes, as most might say, were now wide open.

The last day of May smacked me as I looked at my packed clothes. Gasping I stood emotionless for a few moments then quietly, broke down. Silently crying I heard someone come into the room; brushing the tears away I turned away and found more items that needed to be packed.

I saw Gray ungrudgingly at my side, looking me up and down. Quietly, she spoke, not daring to look at me, "You know, we may not be friends anymore, but you were never good at hiding things from me."

I looked up at her, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks, "I know we are leaving tomorrow and I wanted to…God…" Choking up quickly I realized something I had not in months, I had been a complete asshole to everyone around me.

"I have been stupid, I'm sorry." I mumbled to myself, less to Gray who heard me.

"Correction, you _are_ very stupid!" She said with her head down as she grabbed the last of her things before leaving.

I heard the Hogwarts express come down the tracks as I stood next to Miles who held my hand. Feeling the warm breeze I smiled when the new day dawned on me. The train stopped abruptly as I took the first few steps towards freedom…

Walking past Miles I told him to go ahead and that I would be only a moment. Walking down the corridors of the passenger cars in the train I tried to avoid as many angry eyes as possible; I finally found the carriage I was searching for. Opening the door I closed it behind me; there I saw Sara, Rachel, Teresa and Gray all staring at me, unsure of what to do.

Speaking slowly to break the silence I said, "I just wanted to speak with you and tell you-"

Sara stood, cutting me off demandingly as she whispered warningly, "We don't care what you have to say!"

Taking another step and two more breaths I whispered, "I'm breaking up with Miles…"

Gray looked at me for the first time in months, like I was her best friend before she said clearly, "That's not what we wanted. That's _never_ what we wanted. You can love whom you want."

Biting my lips, unsure of what to say before Rachel said wisely, "If you wanted our friendship back then you should have just asked...we should have all just talked about it in the first place."

Taking no time at all I yelled, "Fine, because I want it back, our friendship! I'm sorry, I have been terrible to you. I know that you can't forgive me for my actions but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry! I'm willing to risk everything for you, I'll give up Miles!"

Teresa looked at her nails before speaking, "You think giving up Miles, whom you gave everything, will get us back?"

Taking her hint I whispered, "I just-I will-oh goodness-what I'm trying to say is-I will do anything you guys want!"

Sara gave a curt nod before saying, "You don't need to give up Miles, we can see, behind how bitchy you two are, how much you love each other. All we wanted was our old friend back and you need to start acting like it."

I looked at her, taking all this information in before saying, "All right."

Gray looked down momentarily before saying, "I have missed you so…"


	11. Remind me of a time when I was so alive

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**

My light blue eyes narrowed as we walked down a hallway and found some Slytherins in our path. Sara, Teresa, Rachel and Gray all stopped.

All our blue robes stopped swishing with our walk as we paused. Taking up the whole hallway we stared at our fellow, not so nice but good looking, Slytherins. The six of them were gazing at us, the first two staring directly at Rachel, who at this moment regretted her good looks. My mind registered them and I knew the leader was Marcus Flint; the two others in the lead were Arian Pucey and Miles Bletchley. The others, the more handsome but not important people were Graham Montague, Viktor Free and Lewis Abbot. I gave them my everlasting look of hate then looked into the deep eyes of Miles who was staring at me.

Walking confidentially towards them they did nothing but wait, all six of them, for the five Ravenclaw's to come up to the Slytherins. Blue gazes looked at the green smirks on their faces. I stood frowning abruptly at Miles who licked his lips so sensually it sent shivers up my spine.

Apparently no one else had seen what Miles had done as I looked to my friends who stared absentmindedly into space. Flint took some steps towards me; he was now so close I could feel his words driving their way into my skull, "Out of the way Williams." His voice had been so murderous that at first I moved but then thought differently about it.

"Save your breath for someone else, Flint." I said just as angrily as he looked Rachel up and down. Her eyes narrowed at him as she whispered, "Don't even think about it."

It was Lewis, the handsome tall brown haired man, that said, "Trust me, we have already thought about it."

Miles took steps forward and leaned on the wall next to me as he said, "Don't worry about it Mara, _I_ have been thinking about someone else." His eyes never left mine as my blue looked inside those green eyes. He ran his fingers through his chin length black hair that swept into his face. He was much taller than me, looking down on me, hovering his hands above mine. I glared as my waist long brown-red hair shook slightly as I moved my side bangs from my flawless face. Looking clearly into his eyes I saw a longing there that I did not, in any way, return.

Finally when I thought it was never going to end Miles pushed past me, brushing himself against me as he did so. I felt for a moment, everything about him and it drove me, momentarily insane. We all looked back to the Slytherins as they disappeared from view.

"Bitch!" Teresa was the first one to yell down the hall after them as they went around the corner.

"Shit!" I heard Sara and Rachel say in unison as the six Slytherins came back around the corner. I turned back around to find them holding all of our wands. Panic grabbed the inside of me as I stared wildly around.

Miles Bletchley smiled with those perfectly pink lips as he said roughly, "Let's have some fun."

Gray was the first one to yell it and we were off. "RUN!" She had screamed it so loud it pained my head to hear it. Yet we all had the same idea. Running away was not it; we all ran to the Slytherins and fought them the only way we could. The Muggle way…with our hands and fists.

I felt Miles take me around the waist and whispered in my ear, "Yeah, you only wanted a reason to get on top of me, didn't you? You should have just asked Williams." I felt his teeth scathe my ear as he kissed my neck with such a force that I got pushed back two steps. Yet again though, he took me back in his arms and said, "Next time just kiss me."

Jerking angrily away from him he said, "Okay, I'm going to propose a little game here Williams. I will give your wand back if you can get to the dungeons before me."

Letting go of him I saw for the first time that my friends were no longer in my sight. Searching with my eyes and listening intently I looked at Miles once more. Sparkling with his eyes he nodded towards the hallway. "You promise?" I added, looking into his eyes to find a truth that was not there.

"I swear Mara." Miles said as I took one last look and bolted away from him. I could feel his footsteps behind me as I sprinted. My heart was pounding profusely against my chest as I searched for the fastest path to take. Running through the Great Hall I opened the doors and went down cold stone steps towards the dungeon. I could no longer hear Miles behind me but I kept running.

Darkness covered my vision then suddenly taking a right another right and a left I found I was lost. Stopping, no longer able to see anything in this pitch black darkness I froze. Reaching out with my hands I touched the stone walls around me as I heard a soft rustle. Turning in circles, able to see nothing I screamed when arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt a familiar breathing across my neck as Miles whispered, "All this darkness no one would ever know…" He said it so softly that I was almost sure that I had never heard it. Yet the arms that were around me were very real indeed. Tipping my head the other way I said, "You know very well that Oliver and I have been dating for _two happy years_."

That set him off as I felt his heart race as his chest plastered itself against my back. "Huh…maybe it is time for a change, don't you think?" His words were gentle against my cheeks as he whispered them.

"Never!" I said with so much conviction that could and would never be changed. Miles finally let his grip loosen as I felt his hand reach inside my robe. Taking a sharp breath I took a step back as he whispered, "I'm not doing anything Mara…just giving something back."

I knew very well that it was my wand but it mattered not. "Get me out of here." Knowing very well that I could not find my way alone.

Miles said nothing as he found my hand and pulled me forward. I reluctantly followed him and soon we found the saturated light that hit the stone cold walls. When I saw the door that led to the Great Hall I pulled my hand back and said, "Nice try but it's _never_ going to work." Leaving him I pushed my way forward and saw that it was time for lunch, being a Saturday.

When the lights filled my eyes of day I saw Oliver Wood distraughtly around the Ravenclaw table looking for me. Running to his side I saw the looked of surprise hit his face. "Where were you?" He asked as he took me in his arms to hug.

"No where, I seemed to have just wandered." I said it with a slight edge to my voice, hoping it would disappear. I looked past Oliver Wood to see Gray staring straight at me as Sara stood to watch me more careful. Sara's lips were pursed together that I had at first thought she had lost them. Gray lipped to me, 'We looked for you! We just got away, we thought you might have been down here, eating.' I nodded to her, understanding their reason to be here without me.

Oliver reached up and touched my cheek with his hand as I saw Miles staring hard at us. I could feel the anger and jealously from this far away. Taking both of my hands I draped them across Oliver's face as I reached up to kiss him hard. Oliver greeted it with a smile and when I pulled away all I did was look at Miles. Miles face had turned to a dark red as his eyes became a solid black mass with so much anger that I could never possibly contend with. Giving him a small smirk I winked then licked my lips softly. I saw him shake his head briefly as he sat loudly on the Slytherin table.

Taking Oliver's hand I led him from the tables and into another hallway. He followed with a confused but a fun look in his eyes. "Tell me," I started but then Oliver said, "Before you say anything Mara, I want to practice, you know that."

Of course I knew he would want to have Gryffindor Quidditch practice but I was hoping he would soon get out of that habit. He was almost as much obsessed with Quidditch than he was with me. He may even love the game more…hopefully that would never be true.

"I will meet you on the pitch and then…" I let it fade as he whispered, "Come visit me tonight. You know…how you always slip by?"

I nodded as his accent presented itself. He was like that, when he spoke about me or with me, his accent came out in its full colors. The English accent coated ever word with a shiver that sent me into a wild frenzy.

I beamed at him as I put my arms around his neck as he passionately kissed me back.

Shooting up from my bed I looked around. Everything was in order; my clothes, papers and wand were right where I had left them. Taking a shaken breath I looked at myself in the small mirror next to my bed. I was no longer a sixteen year old girl worrying about friends and man…well _that_ was still true but I was now twenty and fully out of school.

Looking up I tried the lights; when they failed I grabbed wand. Looking into the darkness I noticed something that should not have been there. Looking at the fluffy chair that was resting in the corner I saw a body in it. Screaming as it stood I illuminated my wand and whispered one of the most unforgiving curses, "Crucio!"

Silence hit my bedroom as I stood, wand ready. Taking careful steps forward I jumped when a hand wrapped around me as a wand was put to my head. A rough, dark voice entered the room before saying, "First, you can't possible think it will do any harm to Deatheaters when you don't really mean it. You have to _want_ a great amount of pain done to the victim."

Saying nothing in my defense I felt a smile cross the lips of the Deatheater before I said warily, my voice shaking with the rest of my body, "What are you doing here?"

Laughter, a dark ominous laughter hit the walls, "You don't think I wanted to see you?"

I felt him turn me roughly before looking into a mask that I knew he was required to wear. Reaching up, unafraid, I put my fingers on the bottom of the mask, tearing it off then throwing it to the side He had no objection as I saw the real face of another kind of evil. Basking in the silence but only for a moment he said so sensually, "Hello Mara."

Feeling his hand caress my cheek I whispered softly, grudgingly, "Miles."

Miles hair looked darker than ever, reflecting any light that could have been in the vicinity. He had a more pronounced jaw line that set a pounding deep inside of my soul. His green eyes now had a tint of gray, that when they looked at me, sent shivers up and down my spine. His smile was as sweet as ever when he looked into my eyes. Longing, wanting, lusting, that is all I saw in those demanding eyes.

I knew he was looking over me deeply; for I had changed just as equally. My hair was now shorter and my face had grown into a stunning look of fierceness and beauty. My body had also filled out more, and I knew as Miles eyes went down to my breasts that he knew that also. I was still shorter than him, considering he had grown taller yet and was staring down at me.

Leaving my wand on the table I temporarily turned my back to him, "Is that so smart Mara?" He murmured as I walked away to the window.

Shrugging I tried a small smile before I turned around to find him right in my face. Gasping then backing up slightly I felt his lips touch my neck. Diverting my eyes so our eyes could not meet I said explosively, "You left!"

Miles ran both hands over my shoulders then down my body before saying, "I have missed you greatly. It wasn't my fault-" He started but grabbing his left forearm, I grabbed his sleeve. There I looked at the Deatheaters mark that moved slightly under my touch, "Oh yes…it was your masters call…I figured as much."

Miles grabbed his left arm back before saying, while rolling down his sleeve, "He called us all…"

My teeth were grinding together before I said murderously, "You left when we were seventeen! You left before school had even started! You didn't even tell me where you went! You just disappeared! I never heard from you since until _tonight_! I have not heard from you in about four years and you expect me to welcome you with open arms! Do you know how that feels? _No_, you could not possibly understand how I felt! I gave everything for you and this is what I got in the end, to be alone!"

His eyes gave up what little love he had left before saying curtly, "I had to go to the call. We had business to do, and now that you know that my brother is a Deatheater, you understand that it is in my family_, it's in my blood,_ you can't take that away so easily."

I had nothing to say to him, I was fuming with anger that I was basking in. I knew if I opened my mouth words were going to come out but I was sure they would make no sense. All I wanted to do was scream at him viciously but that would get us nowhere.

"Get out of here…no point in coming back when you have been gone for this long." I whispered pointing to the door finally, after a long silence.

Miles grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight, "_I know_ it had been about four years but still, I care-"

"I don't love you."

I could feel his shock as I said the words, now facing him. My eyes were narrowed; no sympathy was left to give him.

"You should have been a Slytherin." Miles said absentmindedly as he crossed the room. "You know, I will be back soon to check up on you. After all, I know that if you didn't love me you wouldn't have to fight the urge to…" His eyes slide ominously to the bed before smiling slyly.

Scowling I knew he was using Occlumen to read my outward thoughts. Anger hit me again before I pointed to the door again, "_Get out_!"

Shrugging without another word the mask appeared back on his face as his dark black robes billowed into the night, "See you soon Mara, at Hogwarts..."

Blinking I saw that he was gone before going to the window. I saw his figure walk away from my house before disappearing behind a corner with a _crack_.

Something bright caught my eye as I looked up high in the sky. Screaming with my hands over my mouth I backed up. There stood the Dark Mark over my house; the terrible omen of Deatheaters, Miles, and death.

Finding my place and myself I jumped out of the room. Sprinting wildly down the stairs, my arms now flailing in every direction I felt myself trip on the last stair. Going head first into the ground I planted myself in the living room on the wood floor. Getting up slowly stroking what felt like a broken head I turned around to see where I had fallen. Touching my face I felt an odd wet sensation. Looking closer at my hands I let out a blood shattering scream. I had not tripped on the last stair when I was running.

I had tripped on my maid, Eleanor, who was crumpled and very dead. Immediately knowing it was the Cruciatus Curse I screamed for Miles. When no one came I knew that I was now branded.

Miles thought I belonged to him, and he would kill anyone who stood in his way. He was going to get to me in the end; he would make sure of that.


	12. Flashes & love forgotten

A fast three weeks had passed me by before I looked at the gates of Hogwarts. So many memories crossed my head in the span of only a few seconds. Flashes of lights hit me before I thought…

_Looking into those brown eyes that held love for me, so much love it paralyzed me, I nudged him softly with my cheek. Taking my hand once more Oliver said with a full English accent, "I'm going to have practice later today…at around six, when we get the pitch. You think after Gryffindor is done playing Quidditch you would like to come down?" I could feel his hopefulness as he had asked. I could not deny him._

**Flash…**

_Rolling my eyes in spite of myself I laughed coldly in his face then said, "Never would I ever consider going out with you. Loving you…oh that's a great one. There is no way I could ever fall for you. I would rather burn alive than look at you more than I already have to. As for that sweet little attitude you carry when you see me, you can drop it off. I'm in love with Oliver, if that was never plainly obvious to you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave you standing here while I find my boyfriend who at the moment is most likely looking for me! You never know, today might be his lucky day, again!" Miles looked at me, his mouth wide open with nothing to say as I pushed him aside and walked out of the library._

**Flash…**

_Rachel finally gave in a laughed as she ate a piece of pie, "I'm completely serious, you want a body like this, then eat pie, that's what I do." _

_Gray snickered then said, "Figure?" She said it teasingly as Rachel opened her mouth to talk but pie came out instead. _

"_Gross!" Sara said it first._

"_Rachel!" I yelled. _

"_What is wrong with you?" Gray asked seriously as she laughed and doubled over with water in her eyes._

"_That was so hot…" Teresa said in a sarcastic voice._

**Flash…**

"_Mara-!" Miles started but I covered his lips with mine. _

_Kissing him hard I felt him take a hold of my shoulders as he pinned me hard against the wall. Smiling but going just as hard none the less. My hands immediately went to take his robe off; as they hit the ground I heard people coming around the corner. Immediately Miles took my hand and we sprinted down the steps and down another step of corridors. Making his way in the darkness Miles finally came to a stone wall and whispered words. Not being able to hear what he said there suddenly appeared a door._

_We made our way inside the Slytherin common room, seeing no one in here, since it was a sunny day; we went past everything to a hallway. Walking down another set of hallways we finally came upon a wooden door. Smirking at him as he picked me off the ground._

**Flash…**

_Adam stayed for a good time then said after a silence, "If it helps you any…Wood was holding everything for a long time. You could tell me was thinking about…you. It's hard to say but I'm almost sure he regretted giving it back."_

_I sniffed back tears that came, "Could not come himself?" I said violently, almost murderously._

"_Actually he was coming but…he stopped halfway." Adam said with a sad smile before he started to leave._

_Yelling after him I said angrily and hatefully, "What, Oliver didn't want to walk the distance?" Sneering in his face his back was turned and he was now out of my sight._

_I could hear a voice just beyond the tapestry as Adam said, "No, he broke down..."_

**Flash…**

_I sat there, not saying a word, not caring to before Gray said slowly, "You are just like Chelsea."_

_Shooting her an evil look I said, "She is a bitch."_

"_Yeah, well maybe you are turning into on too." Rachel said sharply._

"_Then let me go like you did with her. Let me go." I whispered incuriously as they all stared open mouthed. Gray, I saw, had started to from tears in her eyes._

"_You are becoming just like him." She said quietly as I looked at her. Of course I could feel the difference in my attitude. I could feel the new power I seemed to have gained when I was with the Slytherins. Somewhere, deep in my body I had shut down Mara Williams._

_Trying to get up from the bed I refused to speak but brushed past them, "You go through that door and I swear Mara Williams you will no longer be a part of this family!" I could hear Sara's voice, full of so much rage and hope. Pausing I took the door with my finger tips and said, "I told you to let me go."_

**Flash…**

"_After I leave Hogwarts…I'll try to play for a Quidditch team…" Oliver said as a sad smile hit my face as tears started to form._

"_And," He said, "And I will think of nothing else but you. We will have Christmas together and every other holiday. I will visit you…you will visit me. Then, then when you get out of school…" He let if fade but I needed to hear it._

"_Then what?" I knew that if he didn't say the words it might not be real._

"_After school, we can start a life." He gave me a trusting smile as he kissed the top of my forehead caringly._

"_Thank you." I said it with tears in my eyes as they spilled over._

"_What?" Oliver suddenly looked worried as my eyes spilled with tears as I tried to calm my breathing._

"_For lov-" I started but he kissed me softly and said, "Do you think if you were any different I would not love you? Have some faith, no matter what, I will always be yours." His heart beat said it all as did his brown eyes that stared so deeply into my blue._

"_I love you." I whispered quietly, almost silently._

_Oliver took no time to answer, "I love you, Mara…always…"_

**Flash…**

My heart had undoubtedly faltered as I tried to gasp for air. Hogwarts was no longer the place that I had once thought it to be. It was a place full of terrible, horrific memories that pierced my heart deeply. Looking down at myself I saw my white collared shirt, black skirt and long black dress robes. On the front of my robes, instead of the Ravenclaw symbol, which I had presented so many years ago, stood a red cross.

Putting on the nurse's hat after letting my hair down I started to walk. Madam Poppy Pomfrey was expecting me. I could not be late to my first day.

The castle doors opened and I saw all the teachers bustling around, going about their own business before the sorting would begin. I heard Peeves call to me before I heard Professor Flint Witlick called out, "Half an hour to-!"

His words were lost in my ear because I had set my eyes on Snape who gave me a small sneering smile. Walking towards his side he looked darkly at me with black eyes, "Yes?" His voice was so paralyzing that I stopped in my tracks before greeting him.

"A little different now, isn't it?" I asked, mocking him back. My old professor's eyes widened slightly before he turned away. I knew he found it relatively amusing that I had said that; I had found him amusingly fun also. Now we were on the same level, now he could no longer teach me or put me in detention at his will.

Turning I saw all the teachers gathering together before the doors opened. Looking at them I knew it was too early for it being the first years and so forth. Holding my head up high in the dimmer light I saw Madam Hooch walking promptly. She was halfway to me when someone else followed her.

My mouth dropped, getting very dry. I could no longer speak, for nothing would come out. Sweat quickly beaded itself onto my body before I gasped.

Walking tall, straight and confident there walked towards me Oliver Wood. Oliver was older and more profound than before. Looking at him my mouth dropped even farther. Quidditch had changed him greatly.

He now sported a strong muscular jaw that gasped when he saw me. His hair was longer, no longer than his ears but it was spiked in every direction. Unlike Miles who had long black hair Oliver had wilder shorter brown hair that decided to go in every direction. His brown eyes narrowed then widened at me; my blue eyes could only stare at him. He had grown taller, and lankier, yet much more bulky than Miles. I could tell by looking at him that he was now very strong. Oliver had a sort of stub looking facial hair that set me on edge. Unlike Miles who was pale and had no facial hair, Oliver was tan and had a slight roughness to him.

He had Quidditch robes on, no doubt the Puddlemere United Team. HE had stopped momentarily in the Great Hall to stare. I was paralyzed, no longer able to take my seat. Then I heard Snapes voice from behind, "Miss. Williams…you do remember," A sneer now coming in his voice, "that you have to get fetch your teacher before you sit down."

Finding the breath that I needed dearly I looked back at Oliver once more before leaving. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him once again walking when I had started to leave. Running up the steps to the hospital wing I turned to find the doors closed. Disoriented in my head I kept running until I hit them. Slamming into them I heard a voice on the other side, "Oh for Merlin's beard-I'm coming!"

When they opened I straightened myself up before smiling at Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She smiled also then said, "Oh dear, are you alright? Well, now I think it would be right to start walking to the feast, it will be starting…right about now." She was then walking promptly down the hallway. Sprinting I caught up to her before our cloaks twisted in the run we reached the Great Hall. Looking at the table I saw Oliver on the far left facing the to-be crowded hall. Madam Pomfrey sat closer to the left but I was still closer to Oliver than I would have preferred.

I crossed my legs and looked to my right to see Snape, looking to the middle there sat Albus Dumbledore. Looking farther to the left I looked at Oliver who didn't dare to look in my direction. I heard the Great doors opened and then, hundreds of young adults poured into the Great Hall.

Introductions were soon made and Albus turned to me, "Our Healer in training is going to be positioned in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. Her name is Mara Williams, everyone, gladly welcome her." Applause broke out as many of the men seemed too enthused with the fact that I was there.

"And," Albus's voice hit my ears, "This is Oliver Wood from the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. He has agreed to teach, one of our new positions, Quidditch Playing Skills. This class is for seventh years only and you may take it as an elective as," He looked at the seventh years, "most of you already know."

My heart was pounding deep inside of what seemed to be my liver. My heart could not stand this big of a surprise. For all I knew they would now hire Miles for something, 'Look, a Deatheater, what can he do? Oh, perhaps it would break Mara's heart if he was here. Oh, then we have to hire him for something.' I could hear the words already.


	13. The dark forbidden past behind

Closing my eyes I let the feast wash over me and when I fully opened them back up it was around ten at night. I was roaming the halls freely as I pleased. Suddenly hearing a voice behind me I jumped and plastered myself against the wall. "Ah, who is out tonight?" I heard Filch's voice as he came closer to me.

Upon seeing my face his sank into a depression, "Oh, it's only the Healer…" Stalking off in the other direction I laughed at myself. Of course I could walk the halls when I wanted to; I was practically a teacher now. I didn't have to worry about being caught or going to classes, although I had an obligation to learn from Madam Pomfrey. I could do almost whatever my heart desired.

And yet, my heart ached with a sense of sadness. I could not think straight when I knew Oliver was here, in this very area; in this very vicinity as me. Where would he stay? Would our rooms be by each other? Would we have a confrontation the next time we met? Ideas, plans and sorrow filled my head with an unbearable pain. Shuffling my feet faster down the hallway I walked to the hospital wing. When I had walked to the doors I looked inside. There were beds resting up against the wall, ready to be filled by pained students. I remembered Gray, Oliver and Miles being some of those students in my time. Shaking my head I walked to the office which was through a set of doors. Seeing the office I saw Poppy sitting, writing something in a book. She looked up at me, smiling before saying, "Your room is through the door. Go down the hallway and the last door on the right."

I nodded before walking through another door then into a hallway. There were four doors in all. I knew that Madam Pomfrey inhabited one of them and I in another but what held the other two? Walking past them all I saw that my door stood quiet alone and on the right. Opening it slowly I saw my bags were already on my bed. Shutting the door behind me I took in the scene around me.

Breathtaking it was, my room. It was a bright room, the colors gold, yellow and silver. Yet when the lights were off I noticed an extraordinary change. The room grew pitch black when the lights went off. Turning the lights back on the room filled with brightness. Smiling again I saw a chair in a corner by the only window. Going to the window I looked to see the Quidditch pitch. Heartache hit me once again as I turned from the window.

Going to the golden bed I changed and immediately crawled under the warm covers. Shutting my eyes I found that sleep didn't greet me as I wanted it to. Nightmares hit me hard, bringing on things that were supposed to be left alone…

"Teresa!" I screamed her name so loud in reverberated off the walls. The walls of the house were going to fall anyway, pointing my wand I yelled for her once more. Touching a back I jumped when Rachel's eyes hit me.

"Where is she!" Rachel screamed over the thunder and outstanding noise.

Confused, sick and bleeding I looked wildly around, ignoring her comments. If I knew were Teresa was, we wouldn't be here, would we? Feeling a quick pain come over me I fell to the floor, blacking out I remembered nothing else. Opening my eyes to the morning after I felt myself in someone's arms. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy and they felt weighed down.

Although I didn't have solid proof of Miles carrying me, it felt like him. I felt something soft and I knew it was my own bed. Trying to move I felt it was not possible, my mouth would not move, my body would not respond. For a moment I thought that I was paralyzed. Then there was a sharp _crack_ and when my eyes opened, I felt everything as it should be. I was in my own room, not paralyzed, not hurt at all.

Yet, we had been in a fight, Teresa, Rachel and I. All I could think of was the Deatheaters as they had followed us into an abandoned house. Rachel and I had led them there to kill and ambush them. Yet Teresa, our ambusher was not to be found. An immediate fight had then broken out when we realized Teresa could have been taken.

That was two years ago.

For the next year we had all searched for Teresa.

To this day we had not found her, or a body.

My eyes slowly opened as I looked into the deepness of the room. My eyes were filled with tears as I slowly sat up in my room of the hospital wing. Reality checks were always the worst when living them in dreams. The Ministry had pronounced her dead and yet, somewhere deep inside of me, I knew she was not. She was most likely in hiding and safe. I could not bear to think any differently.

Rachel had gone into a denial over Teresa and yet the rest of us had accepted the fact that she was not coming back. It was not that we thought she was dead or that we didn't care. It was the fact that we had gotten her signal a year after her disappearance. Her panther Patronous had come to all of us, at the same time one night. It said nothing but we all swore it was smiling. That meant to me, at least, that she was alive and fine. We had no evidence of any of this and yet I knew when she wanted to be found she would come to us first. Rachel, as far as I knew was looking for her still, yet I had not talked to her in about a year also.

Gray was safely at her own house, taking care of a new child, Graham. She had married the elder brother of Zacharias Smith, Evan Smith. They had gotten together before the end of our seventh year and gotten married before Teresa disappeared. Evan was a good man; I knew she would be safe with him.

The person I had last spoke to was Sara Worthington. It was six months ago when she came in person on a dark night and said, "If you still love Miles it matters not to the rest of us. If he was in the fight with Teresa and if she is dead, his blood will be spilt. You two have not seen each other," I winced at her words because I knew it was true. I still cared for Miles but I had not seen him after he left me our seventh year. "And," Sara said, "If you associate with Deatheaters it means that you have betrayed us."

I looked down at the floor before saying back, "I have not seen Miles, as you have said yourself. I don't associate with him or any of them. I'm going to go to Hogwarts to train to be a Healer, you know this. Yet, for this one time I will let your accusations slide." My words were oddly cold, as they had became when Teresa disappeared.

Since Teresa absence we had all fallen apart and grown cold towards each other. Rachel was own her alone, alive or dead. Gray was at her home. Sara…I truthfully didn't know what Sara was up to. Then here I was, training to become a Healer at Hogwarts with Oliver Wood who was teaching Quidditch to seventh years. Life could be more difficult, yes, but this was testing much of my patience and will.

Morning hit me when I was already dressed and sitting with Poppy. There was nothing left to do and I had gotten up too late for breakfast so I was annoyed along with bored. Looking at her once more she nodded to the door. Understanding quickly I got up and walked through the doors. This was the first day at school, for the people here, so why would there be injuries?

Causally going through the corridors I looked outside to the Quidditch pitch and all the memories it held. Many games were played there as well as moments of love between Oliver and I. Taking a deep breath that I held I looked out to see Oliver starting the new classes of his. I didn't see his face but the colored robes and the way he flew gave him promptly away.

Watching my feet walk I stepped outside onto the grounds. Making my way to the pitch I could now make out faces. There were more men than woman but they all flew equally together. Hiding in the shadow of a stand I watched them all fly, now able to see the details about them. Oliver was next to his hoops, flying in and out, speaking with an odd loudness.

"Now, there is certain grace, a certain posture that you must carry. It's not only about physicality; it is mostly in your head! What you are thinking about will demonstrate itself in the game. You just got bad grades or you are worried about a lover, it will reflect in the game. You need to keep your focus…all right? Lets go!" Before Oliver said the last words he turned abruptly to face me. Gasping with my eyes wide I shrunk back as he stared, his eyes narrowing.

Everyone was in motion but the two of us. "Do you need something?" He asked roughly, hardly acknowledging me.

I shuddered as everyone looked to see who he was talking so intently to. I took a slow deep breath before saying curtly, "Nothing…"

Oliver looked away from me then swarmed up and down the pitch, his posture tighter than normal. He was frowning instead of his usual concentration. I knew that he was no longer taking his advice, I had destroyed his concentration.

Screaming loudly I yelled to Oliver with more passion that I should have. A seventh year boy, a larger boy looked the other way and flew towards Oliver. Oliver who had been glancing in the other direction and had not seen him coming. With that, they both hit and I screamed.

In a total panic and distress I rushed towards Oliver who was falling. Reaching for my wand I screamed, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Oliver floated in the air before I dropped him slowly to the ground below. Touching with his feet to the ground he looked at me, blood running down the side of his face. Rushing to Oliver's side I forgot the big boy in the air who was ultimately fine but a little dazed. Oliver looked at me hard before we were feet away, face to face. Seeing those brown eyes I froze to the spot before reaching out to touch his head. Growling while backing up Oliver pulled away from me. My hand hit the air as I whispered, "Let me see."

Yet he refused to move any closer to me. "Oliver!" I yelled at him, knowing everyone in his class was now watching.

"What do you expect Mara?" He said so quietly and darkly I was sure I had not really heard those words.

My mouth had dropped open and I could only fix my eyes on him. I said it icily, "_Fine_…whatever you want."

He nodded bluntly before grabbing his broom, leaving me on the ground while he flew in the air. I could hear him yelling orders to keep flying but I had been fuming. Turning with my rage I stalked back to the castle, ignoring everything around me. Why had I even gone down there anyway? Thoughts went through my mind but in the end I decided it was because I had nothing better to do.

When I had reached the hospital wing, not finding Poppy I frowned before entering my own room. Black covered my vision as the door slammed behind me. My wand was already lit as I looked around the room. Lying on the bed, calmly, Miles twisted his wand between his fingers, as if he was a muggle drummer. Resting it in his hand it pointed directly at me, a new sort of smile coming over his face.

"Oh, I didn't think 'soon' was a few weeks later…" I said it roughly, as I reached behind me for the door.

"Good luck getting it open, Mara." His dark voice swept over me.

Leaving the door I walked to him, right in his face before saying murderously, "What do you think you're going to do Miles? Did you think you were going to lock me inside my own room, and then what?"

Snickering Miles slowly, carefully, got up from my bed before whispering, "Whatever you want."

Laughing coldly I murmured, "You know what I want?"

He said nothing but his eyebrows went up as his eyes shinned. Taking a step forwards I touched my hand to his soft cheek before saying, "I want," he closed his eyes momentarily before I slapped him across the face, "I want you to leave me alone!"

Darkly, so venomously, his head turned slowly towards me. His black hair draped over his eyes and face before he opened his lips to whisper, "Then tell me you don't want me."

I could see sections of his eyes before he moved his hair out of his face with his left hand. Saying nothing I stared at him, only able to do that. Cutting off the space between us he closed his lips onto mine. Kissing me hard, putting both hands on either side of my cheek Miles stopped for a moment to wait for me. I stood motionless, not sure what to do.

Seconds later I kissed him softly and murmured, "I'm going to live my own life…and maybe it doesn't include you."

Pulling away I knew he got what he came here to get. He knew the answer of everything that I had made him question. The questions were no more, we both knew.

I still wanted him.

The truth always hurts more than lies, and as much as I wish I could lie to him, it never came out that way. I hated him, I was so fed up with Miles and yet something longed for him. Nudging his cheek on mine Miles kissed my lips once more before saying, "I'll visit…"

Immediately darkness came into my clear vision…


	14. Asking Oliver for a second chance

Nothing on my body felt any different and nothing hurt. That was always a good sign, I reminded myself promptly before sitting up in my bed. Looking around I saw that it was still around lunch time. Confused about what Miles had done and how he had come and left undetected, I stood. I must have only been out a few moments because looking out of my window I saw people walking back from the Quidditch pitch. Rubbing my eyes vigorously I walked out of my room, still thinking about Miles.

Yet the moment I stopped thinking about Miles I thought about Oliver, and when Oliver didn't cover my mind, Miles did. This was shit; that much was perfectly true. Going down to the Great Hall for lunch I saw Oliver already changed into new robes and he was sitting. Taking my place farther away from him our eyes never met. The rest of the day passed in silence. There were no injuries for me to be working on and there was nothing left to say to Oliver. The next few days passed me by as if I was no longer living or breathing.

My thoughts weren't on anything particular when I heard loud sounds coming from the hall. I knew it was later in the day, perhaps eight at night, so this struck me as odd. Standing I heard my name being called, immediately knowing it was Poppy I ran out of my room and into the hospital room. There were two younger boys all sitting on beds and an older one was standing. When the eldest turned I saw Oliver looking at me, no emotion on his face.

"Oh honestly, is that game of Quidditch that important! Sneaking out like you three were!" Poppy said as she moved from each of them.

She was already bustling around trying to find medicines, grabbing some of my own I walked, instinctively to Oliver. Shrugging me off, he sat on one of the beds in the corner, away from everyone else.

I could see blood coming from within his shirt as I faced him, kneeling. "Oliver." His eyes reached mine before I touched his shoulder.

"What?" He asked, snapping slightly more than I expected.

"Would you let me help you?" Asking it so loudly everyone turned.

Touching the bottom of his shirt he quickly took it off his body. Looking at his bare chest I took everything about him in for a moment. He had a nice body, a beautiful body that any woman, including me, would want. His eyes looked down into mine before I whispered, barely chocking out the words, "Just…sit."

Touching the soft cloth to his skin I saw the blood slowly stop on his chest. I ran my fingers over his wounds so carefully it took a few minutes to feel them all. Blushing, I now moved my hands away from him and looked into his eyes. His eyes gave nothing away but I could see his jaw was pressed tightly together, daring not to speak. Watching the blood stop and the healing begin I sat back on the floor, watching Oliver as he looked at the ground but not at me.

"You didn't care about me." I whispered weakly to him, talking of the past.

Oliver's eyes finally rested on mine before he said, barely moving his mouth, "You changed…you loved Miles, and I could tell, you didn't know where to begin and who to love. How was I supposed to come in the middle of your confusion and get something back that I was not longer sure you had?"

My mouth dropped at this but then I pursed my lips before replying, "Oh, and you always know what you want? Chelsea huh?"

My words hit him like slap in the face before he said coldly, "You know we never had anything special like you and I did."

Standing I folded my arms, "If it was so special, then why did you let it go?"

Anger flashed across his face, ominously he spoke, "Oh yes, because it was clearly _me_ who let it go, you had nothing to do with it Mara. I didn't let it go and frankly I think you didn't either!"

"I thought we both let it go!" I said, my face constricted because of the anger.

"Maybe you weren't anything worth fighting for-" Oliver started but I slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

I knew if I clenched my jaw any harder my teeth were sure to break. I could not even muster anything to say but my mind was screaming at him. Horrible, terrible words I was thinking about saying but nothing came out.

Grabbing my wrist with his fingers he swore before whispering angrily in my ear, "_I was about to say, if you would let me finish_; Maybe you weren't anything worth fighting for _but I was going to try_!"

This hit me hard but I merely shrugging it off while looking the other way, tears were slowly coming to my eyes. I felt so helpless and weak but his words struck me too hard. I had not, in any way, been ready for that.

"We weren't meant to be together, that is how life goes." He stated it plainly before trying to get up.

Taking his arm to seat him back down I said, "How can you be so sure Oliver?"

The words had come out of my mouth before I had even thought of saying them. I didn't know where they had come from but it was inevitably obvious what it meant. I was questioning this and that scared both of us. We could not go down the road of love and end up scarred like we were now.

A loud silence hit us both before Oliver stood, touching my cheek with one hand, "Were we really ever over?"

Taking my time to find the answer I found that there was none. I could not say, yes, for sure I thought we were really over and nothing more would happen between us. I could not be sure that Miles had all of my heart, as I could not be sure Oliver would have all of it either. So the question remained, were we really ever over? Huh…no, perhaps not. Yet, I could not find a satisfying answer for the both of us so I said this instead, "I don't know Oliver…"

He knew without me saying it, yet he said it anyway, "Miles?"

Nodding without looking at him anymore I ran my fingers through my hair. There was a deep sigh that he took and said, "Are you two ever really going to be over?"

I was biting my lip now, a terrible habit when you are nervous. Running my fingers harder through my hair I felt the awkwardness of it take us both. Again I answered the same to him, "I don't know…"

Oliver's hand moved to my chin lifting my head up so my sparkling, teary eyes could look into his rock hard. His eyes were pure brown, the color I remember them being every time I kissed him then promptly stared into them. This time was different, as it always is, I could not just love him when I felt like it. I had something with Miles yet I could feel, in my heart, that something with Oliver had never yet faded away.

I then heard Madam Pomfrey saying my name, "Dear, come, we need to keep records now…besides, I think Mr. Wood is fine for now."

Turning away from him I felt his hand leave me and rest at his side. Giving him one more clear look I nodded to Poppy then left his side. I could feel his heart twisting along with mine; we weren't sure how this would go. Yet what was there to 'go'? In this life, right now, it was hard to decipher what I thought could and would be real.

Later that same night, I was looking out over the silent grounds before a voice entered the room. "Mara?" I knew it immediately yet I jumped out of fright. Turning I saw Gray standing there with Sara, both at my door.

Confused by more importantly, intrigued I said, "What's wrong?" There was an urgent tone to my voice, one I had not heard in a very long time.

Sara was the first to speak, her longer strawberry hair lifting with her robes as she walked, "They have Teresa."

Shock hit me, "No…how, why would they have her? That doesn't make any sense!"

Sara nodded before Gray then whispered, "We don't know if Miles is apart of the clan that holds her right now. All we know for sure is that Deatheaters have her, perhaps in the Duran's house-"

Interrupting I said, "Wait, but-"

Gray shot me a warning look before replying, "There is more! Rachel's gone after them, with Adam."

My first instinct was this, "We have to go get her! What are we waiting for!"

Gray smiled sadly before saying, "I could go…"

At the same time Sara and I both yelled, "NO!"

Gray's eyes were linked so deeply with mine when I murmured, "You have a real life, a family, you can't come with us."

"You know very well that you can't go either-" Gray started to yell but I cut her off, "GRAY!" I said loudly, practically screaming it.

Sara looked at us both before saying, "_I_ will go, you two stay in your designated places."

I met her eyes before saying just as loud, "I'm coming with you! YES, I'm going! It doesn't matter what happens to me, and besides, if Miles is there, he will make sure that I am safe."

Sara whispered so soundly, "And what if Miles isn't? You are too valuable since you two have a connection…I know that's not what you want to hear but we both know it is true…anyway, we all know if we lost you…" She didn't finish her sentence.

To that I had nothing to say to. Biting my lips hard I finally gave in as Gray had done, "Fine."

I knew I was to stay here and Gray was to stay at her house and yet it was unnerving. This was not how I wanted to live my life when my friends were in mortal danger and I could not leave.

Sara gave me one last nod as they left the room. With both of them now in the hallway I opened the door behind them yet by time I looked into the hallway outside my room they were gone. A sickening thought splurged inside of me as I sat grudgingly on my bed. That night I had no nightmares to dream because I never slept…


	15. Kisses with two lovers and Marriage?

The next few days crawled as if I was no longer existing or a real person in the flesh. Oliver and I had clamed from our abrupt fight in the hospital wing and yet this was the first time we had actually talked and been together since then…Oliver's eyes searched over the grounds as we sat outside, back to back. It was a Saturday morning and we were enjoying the sun as it hit us where we sat. Oliver moved slightly and my back leaned farther back on his. I turned my head to the side, to get a side look at him as my hand moved over his. Awkwardness and shock came over me at the feel of his hand. Then, taking my hand back I moved myself so were next to each other. Lying back in the grass Oliver joined me as we then prompted ourselves to stare at the clear blue sky overhead.

There was the remote silence again, just as there had been for the last hour. "How's Kimmy?" I asked breaking the silence.

Oliver turned his head towards me as the grass moved slightly before I turned mine to face him. "She's good, how is your family?" Spoke Oliver.

I nodded and whispered, "How are _you_?" My blinking eyes paused to shut for a moment and when I opened them I saw Oliver smiling at me.

"Quidditch is great…you know how much I love it though…besides being here, which you already know about, is like it is. Puddlemere United…there is nothing really much to talk about in that area." He was whispering like me, as if we would get caught talking about something inappropriate.

"That's nice." I said before clearing my throat and sitting up, "I have just been training to be a Healer; I bet you never expected that out of me, huh?"

Oliver sat up also and red my eyes after he nodded solemnly, more to himself then to me. Taking a breath of the getting cooler air I felt Oliver stand as his hand reached down for mine. Giving him my hand he pulled me off the ground before we both walked to the lake. Oliver had started to run as I smiled, running also, chasing him.

Jumping over a small hill we ran to the edge of the lake before stopping. Looking at the cold, dark water I put my head on Oliver's back. Closing my eyes I put my hands on his back before I felt his head turn to see me. Smiling innocently I pushed with both hands.

Oliver turned to face me before falling in the water. Laughing outwardly he took a breath before going under. When I saw him again his hands took mine and I suddenly felt the cold water all around me.

When my head popped up, out of the water, I looked to see Oliver next to me. Taking my hand in his, Oliver jumped out of the lake and took me with him. When I looked down at my soaking body I felt Oliver's laughter hit me. Sending him a smirk of my own he took my hand once more and we walked back, after I charmed our clothes to become dry, to the castle.

Yet it was after dinner, later in the night when the sun had long gone from the earth that we met in a hallway again. Walking opposite ways I suddenly turned to walk next to him, wherever he was going. Searching the hallways together Oliver reached down and brushed his hand purposefully against mine. Turning my head I let him take my hand, this time really meaning something by it. We were striding down the hallway hand in hand when I saw where we were headed.

Now, I knew Oliver was sweet, perhaps the sweetest man I would ever know, but this I didn't expect. We were now jumping stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Rushing to his side we ran hand in hand. Pushing the door open we looked out into the darkness and the night. Stars moved over us as we walked slowly to the edge of the castle. At his side I leaned on him, putting my head on his shoulder. I could feel his eyes looking into the night when a smile came over my face.

"I feel alive…" I whispered into the night. I had not felt boundless like I did now. I felt like the world could wait for me for the first time.

_It's like repairing something old to make way for the new…_I didn't speak those words out loud but my mind had told them to me. Oliver said nothing but I lifted my head from his shoulder. Turning to face him, looking over him Oliver turned to me. "I really shouldn't let you in…" He whispered, more to himself than to me, I knew.

Taking in his words, I knew he was right. I could not deny this was not right. "Then don't." I murmured to him, taking him in.

Reaching my eyes for the first time tonight he said carefully, "But I want to…I never got over you…"

Silence hit us for only a few moments before I reached up to kiss him. There was a gentle pause before both of us responded. Slowly Oliver kissed me, as if it was the first time we had ever touched. Cautiously his hands moved to my cheeks, then down my neck and finally to my shoulders. Holding me to him I smiled for a moment. One of my hands was touching his cheek while the other ran down his arm to find his hand. When our fingers intertwined we both smiled before pulling away.

"Tell me that I'm yours and your mine." He spoke so softly, our foreheads resting on each others.

Taking a breath I closed my eyes, "I'm…I'm not sure…I don't know…" I was not sure where my love and heart lie but Oliver seemed to bypass it. Reaching down he kissed me once more, knowing full well that I didn't have an answer to his question.

Time after time I would look into his eyes before kissing his lips. As the night went on we never seemed to get old. When we were both tired and nearly falling over with fatigue Oliver took my hands back and we walked down the stairs and into the school. I turned him towards my room when we finally came to the hospital wing. Opening the doors quietly we walked down the hallway to my room. Stopping in front of my door I whispered, "Oliver, I have missed you."

Oliver smiled at that then kissed me once more before kissing my hand. Blushing wildly I watched him go; "I missed you to Mara."

I could not think or nearly decide in my mind. I was searching for something that I was too scared to find. I was holding my breath, literally scared to death. Was I in love with Oliver? Was I in love with Miles? I like Miles, I was so attached to him and yet Oliver was a relieve from Miles. Miles had not always been there for me and right now Oliver was. Was that what this was: that Oliver was here and Miles wasn't?

Who was on my mind? Could I even think straight, no, of course not! I had to get these thoughts straight so here I went. Spilling anything my thoughts went something like this:

Miles, he was handsome, just as handsome as Oliver. They both had the looks and the skills. There was nothing on the outside that I had a problem with either of them. Oliver just had this unknown mysterious nature about us. We had nothing for certain; we had nothing to ever give us closure on our past relationship. There was always the 'what if' with Oliver that I never had with Miles. With that, I was drawn to Oliver, his kind touch, his sweetness and the fact that he would always be at my side.

Miles on the other hand was daring and a pure risk. He thrilled me with his thoughts, his touch. Yet he wasn't always there when I needed him and still, he was a Deatheater. Could he really be trusted with me, could I trust him with my life? I doubted these and yet I knew I should not. Miles would gladly die for me, this I already knew. Then there was the fact that Miles and I had…we had gotten closer physically than Oliver and I.

Possibly, I didn't have to make my choice now. Possibly I could see where everything went and it would find its own way home. Pushing everything out of my mind, only to find it come back, I rested my head on the window. Looking out at the stars I knew there was somewhere I belonged, it could just take me a while to find out where it was.

It was another night as Oliver and I walked hand and hand through the halls. I had just helped a seventh year who had claimed to have a broken arm and then when I looked at him, it was suddenly fixed.

"They all like you…" Oliver had told me, "Everyone talks about you while I teach, nice isn't it?"

I laughed at this as we reached my room. Opening the door, the first time we dared to, we walked inside. Closing it behind me I looked at Oliver in the dim light of the room. Immediately he kissed me, pushing me backwards into the wall across from the window. Kissing him harder I felt his hands touch my robes before he kissed my neck. Turning my head to the left I felt my eyes flutter in and out of a daze. Kissing me harder I smiled and when I opened my eyes I saw something disturbing.

Throwing up my arms to halt Oliver I gasped while he looked at me uncertainly. Taking his arm as he protested I swung open the door and shoved him out into the hallway. Running to the hospital wing I said, "Miles…you have to stay here!"

His eyes were confused as he took my hand, "No, we can be together!"

Taking my hand back I cried, "_He-will-kill-you!_" I was shaking now, running back to my room, leaving Oliver in the hospital wing.

When I shut the door I ran to the window. Looking out into the night I saw nothing there as a voice said, "Mara?"

Jumping while turning around I gasped as I clutched my chest. "Jesus, Miles, you scared me!"

Coming out of the shadows Miles smiled at me as my heart sank. Staring at him, I knew there was no possible way I could deny him. Coming closer, putting his arms around me he hugged me. Pulling away he looked skeptical as his eyes narrowed, "Why are you shaking?" His voice was cold and slightly warning.

Taking a deep breath I said, "I just had to deal with a bleeding kid and then you scared me…just my own thoughts." A complete lie but I had to say something to fill in the missing pieces. Miles nodded but said nothing to challenge it.

Coming closer once again I licked my lips, tasting what was left of Oliver on me. Shutting my eyes briefly I tried to calm myself. Slowly lifting my head to look into his eyes which red me closely. Kissing me carefully Miles smiled when he pulled away, "How have you been?"

Shrugging I whispered, "Fine…you?"

Miles put his lips to my neck; the same spot Oliver had only minutes ago, before whispering; "Now I'm perfect…"

Looking the other way in a panic I gasped when Miles pulled away to ask something. Looking directly at me he had a panicked face. Confused and now worried I was afraid he knew.

"I need the truth…Mara, please tell me this." Miles was more serious than I had ever seen him.

Nodding, not able to breath or speak I chocked out, "Yes?"

Miles put his forehead on mine much like Oliver had. Taking his time he whispered, "Do you love me…just me?"

My breathing faulted, _he_ _knew_. He would not ask this if he didn't know…thinking deeply I knew the answer before I thought it. I was his, always his. The truth was…as much as I wanted Oliver, which I did; Miles had stolen and ran with my heart a long time ago.

"I love you." I whispered, so sure of my answer that it hurt to say it.

Smiling before kissing me hard Miles pulled back slightly. "I love you, Mara." I blushed to his comment as he hugged me again. Smiling almost in relief we pulled away; Miles then took my hand in his.

Dropping down on one knee to the ground I stood stunned. "Miles…?" I murmured my eyes wide with fear. The room had suddenly seemed lighter than I wanted it to be.

"Be with me forever Mara, marry me."

Looking down at him for the first time I gasped, not even able to respond. My face was constricted with confusion and uncertainty. My mind registered what this was before my mouth opened. Without my conscious thinking my words came out, "Yes."

There was a lapse of odd silence in which I didn't know what to do or how to act. There Miles stood, taking my left hand and slipping a gaudy diamond on it. Reaching without thinking, I kissed him hard…and then he was gone…


	16. Cheating & unbreakable vows

I stood very still and very alone. Miles was gone; I didn't care how or why. All I knew was there was a ring on my ring finger. There was also Oliver outside in the hospital wing. Gasping I looked at the ring once more before looking back at the door. The door was swinging open as Oliver stepped in, confused.

"When did Miles go?" He asked as he walked to me.

Paralyzed, unable to speak I shrugged. Taking the ring off, I slipped it into the pocket of my robes. Slowly Oliver leaned down to kiss me before I pulled away and said quickly, "I can't…please, Oliver."

One eyebrow went up but he said nothing to contradict me. Nodding he kissed my cheek before leaving the room empty and my heart once more. The only thing I could hear was the beat of my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. My thoughts all stalled, unable to process any information rather any new information. Digging my hand into my pocket I took the ring back out. Looking deeply into the gleaming diamond cuts I slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly, and I'm sure Miles knew it would.

Staring at the ring harder I felt everything go black.

Only later did I realize that I fainted…

It was two days from the proposal that I was ready to confront Oliver once again. The ring was now anonymously on my finger ready to present itself to the world around it. Although, to my surprise I found that no one but Poppy had noticed it there. I was standing on the grounds as the clouds started to roll in. Most everyone was inside because of the weather change as the cold started to move in to make way for winter.

Oliver had soon reached my side, taking my left hand. It only took a moment before he took my hand closer to his eyes to look at the ring. Silence and then it came, "You said yes?"

His voice had not been mad or even remotely angry, just plain. I nodded as he looked deeper at me and then the ring one more time. Letting my hand drop Oliver sighed before looking off into the distance.

Speaking this is what I started to say, "I told you from the beginning that I wasn't sure where my heart was and-" Oliver spoke as loud as I had expected him only in a soft tone, "I know Mara. You had a choice to make and you picked him…I just thought…"

He didn't finish the thoughts but instead moved away from me, now leaving me alone. "Oliver!" I yelled after him as I ran to his side, trying hard to get his attention back.

Taking his hand with my right hand I swung him back to look at. Staring hard into those eyes which had really never directly betrayed me, I felt a shame cross over me. Had I led him to believe it was only him that I could love? Had I betrayed his heart more than once now?

It was then that Oliver did something that I did not expect. Reaching down he kissed me hard and passionately on the lips. Taken aback I pulled away and looked heart broken into those eyes that wanted me so. It was then that he spoke to me, brokenly, and sounding so alone, "I'm sorry…I just…Mara, I'm beyond the point of caring if you have that ring or not. I want you either way, I can't change. It will _always_ be that way."

Sadly I looked around as if this was a joke on my behalf. Yet, terribly, it was not. The truth always hurts the most, more than anything…Speaking I said as tears started to roll down my face, "I don't know what I want…I can't go back at all…"

Oliver took me in his arms I put my face in his chest to cry. Taking my time I finally released myself. I missed who I used to be, the strong person who could deal with anything that came her way.

Looking deep into the face of the person whom I had once loved so much I touched my hand to his cheek. The ring slid over his skin silkily as he reached down once more to hold me. Closing my left hand on his right Oliver took me back to the castle.

Three days later I had been so confused and it felt like I was on something. My mind could not comprehend things so easily anymore and since this was happening to me, I had been relived, temporarily from Healer in training.

I was sitting alone in my room, staring out the window when a knock came to my door. The days meshed together and I knew it was later at night, perhaps I had even missed dinner, it would not be the first time. The door slowly opened and I saw Oliver appear in my sights.

There was a solemn pause in which the air stilled between us. Oliver then came forward and bent his head down to kiss me. My words came out, "Oliver…no…I'm engaged."

He looked into the blue eyes which I knew he loved before he whispered, touching his hands to my cheeks, "You aren't his yet…and as I said…Mara, I want you either way."

I knew Oliver as the sweet boy and yet this was not what I expected to hear. It was demanding, he was wanting. He didn't care whether I was Miles or not, either way he had never cared. I didn't love him, he knew this. So if we did this, what would it be called, fun? Perhaps not, of course not. If I kissed him and if we…then what would it say of Miles?

It would say that I was Miles and I needed to breath to get away sometimes. Oliver wanted me, here I was, why not? My mind could no longer stop me…my body directed me now…

Standing Oliver took me in his arms and I kissed him feverously. It was the hungriest that I had ever been for someone, and I wanted Oliver right now. Returning my kiss just as hard I felt Oliver lean and we both went tumbling onto my bed. Without thinking my hands threw his robe onto the floor and pulled up his shirt. With his bare chest I ran my fingers down his body then rested on the top of his pants. I felt the relentless struggle in my mind, that this was wrong. I was promised to Miles and Miles alone.

Yet I didn't stop Oliver as my shirt came over my head and my skirt slipped off. With Oliver's pants now off and nothing left to separate us both we had no time to think if it was right or wrong. Kissing him hard I felt his soft lips move down my neck and rest there to kiss me obsessively.

"I don't love you." I knew it was I who said those words, but it mattered not to him.

Turning my head to the side I felt my eyes slowly flicker in and out of pleasure before I realized something in my room was out of place. Pulling back while screaming, Oliver looked up. Sitting up while Oliver grabbed his robe there came a rough voice, "_Leave_."

The room was dark now, only a dim light came across my vision. Oliver took everything and left, not by his own accord. There was a force greater than magic that dragged him from the room and muted his mouth from speaking. Looking into what looked like eyes, Miles made no move. I took my shirt in my hands and put it over my head, as I did the same with my shirt. Yet I made no other move to leave.

His hair was over his face, and I could make nothing up to what made his face human. His eyes were pure green, beyond any anger that I had ever witnessed. His hands were at his side, his wand in his right hand. Taking a step back I heard his voice but his lips didn't move, "_You-are-not-leaving_."

I immediately stopped moving in any direction and just stared at him. Finally able to see his face as he moved his hair back I gasped. His eyes were no longer his but filled with uncontrollable rage and anger. Taking long strides towards me he closed the space between us. His hands went to my shoulders as his fingers dug into my bare skin. Pressing me hard against the wall I cried out in pain. Miles shoved me harder against the wall once more before replying, "He's dead, _because of you_."

Fear etched its face into mine as I looked into those outrageous eyes of Miles Bletchley. Tears were moving down my face, partially because of the pain and shame. I couldn't speak but I forced myself to find the words inside of me, "Don't you-"

Miles spoke ominously, "_Oh, trust me Mara Williams, I was here for it all!"_

Turning my head to look away from those eyes I felt one hand come and grab my face. Turning my head to look into his eyes, more tears came. Forced to look at him I clenched my jaw in anger and fright.

A silence cut us as he stared at me, reading me, I knew. "Do you love him?" Miles asked it coldly as he dug his fingers into my cheeks.

"No." I whispered as threw me against the wall. Slowly getting up I took my wand and shoved it into his face. Miles laughed before bellowing, "KILL ME! KILL ME MARA! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU HAVE INSIDE OF YOU! _KILL ME; IT'S BETTER THAN BEING BETRAYED BY THE ONE YOU LOVE!_"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I shook my head to the side, I could not kill him, no. "I love you…that's the truth" I whispered it weakly as I sunk to the ground, now taken over by my sadness.

Miles stood over me before smirking, "I have new business to take care of, Mara move…" Knowing it was to kill Oliver I gasped.

I stood before yelling at his back, "Miles! NO!" He didn't turn so I ran after him before he reached the door I grabbed his hands and made him face me. "Miles, I will do anything, please just _don't_, you know I'm yours."

Dawning on his face Miles smiled then shook his wand fluently. The door opened as Oliver was dragged back inside. He was now fully dressed as Miles faced Oliver as he spoke to me, "Mara, if you want _him_ to live, you will bind us with the Unbreakable Vow."

Gasping I shook my head but I knew it was the only way Oliver was going to live. I could tell by how Oliver's eyes moved that he knew what was going on but he could not control his body. Miles flicked his wand once more before Oliver's body was released. Oliver looked at me as Miles spoke, "Either I do this vow with you, or you _both_ die…" When Oliver didn't reply Miles added, "She will die first."

I felt my mouth drop as he threatened my life. Oliver finally nodded to this and their hands linked when Miles spoke, "You need to never touch Mara Williams again or else it will result in your death. You don't touch her, you can't go near her, _understand_?" Oliver nodded, never taking his eyes off of me as Miles looked at me also and nodded.

I linked their hands with a tongue of fire and when it was done, Oliver staggered away, unsure of how to respond to this. Miles eyes then went to Oliver after saying, "_Leave_ _and don't come back!" _It was with that, that Oliver Wood left.

Now facing me, another person appeared out of the shadows immediately I knew it was Malcolm. His eyes were lighter than Miles, because rage had long ago taken over my lovers'. Miles took my left hand in his left, our rings touching as he nodded to Malcolm.

"Tell me Mara Williams that you will never touch another man in a loving way but I. That you will never love Oliver Wood. Tell me that you belong to me." Miles words were dark but I tried to protest.

"Miles!" I said, "Belong to only you? What if you do something, what if we don't last! What if you stop loving me!"

Miles cut me off from there by adding quietly, "And that we both shall have no one but each other." I knew now that Miles had just condemned us both to death…

Fear ran through me but it was possibly my life and most certainly Oliver's life on the line. I could not condemn someone to death when I knew it was clearly all my fault and that I had a chance to save his life. The fire came across our hands as Malcolm nodded to his younger brother.


	17. The war has begun, the uprising is here

Miles let my hand go and looked into my eyes, "Now…there are other things to talk about." Miles pointed to the bed and lying lifeless I saw Rachel Hunt.

Tears formed in my eyes before I even got the chance to move. Running to her side I touched my hand to her neck, there was no pulse. Screaming with fright and anger I turned to Miles. Lashing out at him I slapped him across the face and then stuck my wand in his face. Screaming, "Crucio!" Miles was ready for it, avoiding it with grace.

Miles took my by my shoulders and said quietly, "Teresa is dead also…"

Outrageously I struggled against his hold. Screaming louder yet while lashing out at anything I could get my hands on Miles pinned me hard against the wall, "There was nothing any of us could have done!"

Screaming while crying louder I tried to hit him before yelling, "_You killed them!_ YOU KILLED THEM!"

It was then that Miles yelled a spell under my cries and I felt my body freeze as my eyes darted. Unable to move or make noise I tried to speak but nothing would work. Trying desperately to move I found it was no use. Inside I was screaming, inside I was killing him brutally!

Taking not time to waste Miles said, "Teresa has been dead for only a little while, Rachel died in my arms…I was bringing her here. I'm sorry Mara but there were three casualties for you, Rachel Hunt, Adam Dubai and Teresa Albert."

"Teresa?" I whimpered as I closed my eyes partially.

"She's still in the basement of the Duran's house…" The words that Miles has said didn't hit me until much later…

Shock hit me, and I could not longer process the information that Miles was telling me. Teresa, my friend, Teresa whom I had loved since we had been the best of friends, whom had watched over me? Rachel, my fellow athlete and the person who always knew me for whom I really was? Adam, who had went with Rachel…because he loved her?

I knew that if Miles released the spell I would stand just as still as I did now. "Tell me…everything." I asked, unable to cry anymore.

Miles took a breath before saying, "Since you planned the ambush, those years ago, Teresa, Rachel and you all got away and then Teresa was on the run. She killed someone, I'm still not sure whom but, Mara, he was important. They went looking for her while she sent you the panther but it was only a matter of time. They found her only a little while ago."

I didn't even know I was speaking until Miles listened, "Teresa, she was tortured? Were you there, Miles?"

Miles eyes finally found some human peace before saying, "She was, yes…but she told them nothing. As for me I was…I was on another mission. Yet I had told Rachel and Adam where to look…that was my fault. Then when I was on the mission, the other Deatheaters caught her, I don't know what happened to Adam…I only heard he was dead. Then when I heard that Rachel went inside to save Teresa, who was already daead, I apperated to the hosue. Rachel was bleeding and there was no sign of Adam and then I took her here…she died only moments ago. All I heard was Adam was dead somewhere else."

"You didn't save her, _you killed her!_" I screamed angrily.

"Mara! If anyone knew what I had done, the fact that I even told Rachel where Teresa was, could get me killed. And that's all I did, I told Rachel where she was, from there Rachel and Adam took control! Teresa was going to die anyway, there was nothing I could do, I was not allowed inside to see her! _I was not even allowed on the premises _until I saw Teresa inside and apperated Rache_l!_ Whether you like it or not Mara I tried to save them all!" Miles voice was no longer angry but sad and almost sorry.

"I have to do something…Sara's out there!" I whispered it to myself but then I realized I had uttered it out loud.

"Mara," Miles finally released me from the spell so I collapsed in his arms. Burying my head in him Miles whispered, "Mara, there is a war coming between Deatheaters and wizards…but I promise you, I will stand by you. I will make sure you come out of it alive, as for your friends, I cannot be so kind. I can only take care of you, love, do you understand that?"

Without pulling away I looked into his eyes and whispered, "There is a war coming?"

Miles nodded and said, "Tomorrow, you and I must be on the move. The uprising has begun."


	18. Last regrets with old friends

**The Beginning of what looked to be the End**

I could not longer decipher between day and night but the light outside told me that this was 'tomorrow'. I was standing with Oliver at my side before I murmured, "Yes, the three of them are dead…but you must go…Miles will be here soon."

It was a clam day as we were outside in the coolness of life. My eyes were red with tears as Gray had just gone from the burial of Rachel. I had told her everything that I knew and now it was only Oliver and I that stood. Tears were still resting in my eyes as I searched for something else in the distance.

I didn't dare look at Oliver for fear of both of our deaths. We could not break the vows we both made, it would kill us both. Oliver was about to touch my arm but we both knew he would die instantly. "You know which side I will be on." He whispered it loudly as he walked past me, leaving the only person outside to her own thoughts.

Only later would I realize what he had said, I knew which side he would be on.

My arms were crossed, a note on the bed, everyone here would know. Oliver would tell them that I had to go. It was then that I felt two arms come across my chest to hold me. I didn't dare move but instead I leaned into those arms of Miles Bletchley. Whispering out loud I asked, "Do you remember when we were so alive? Do you remember when we were younger? Do you remember that…?"

Miles arms tightened around me as his head rested on my shoulder, both of looking out at the window. "Of course I do…you remind me of that time…"

My mind was confused; my heart was hurt and paralyzed. We had to leave to get away…Miles arms released me before he took my left hand and our rings collided, "I'm selfish Mara, for keeping you as my own…do you see me that way?"

Our eyes met, his green, bright eyes met my dull blue. "You do it for love…love is not selfish Miles. Love deserves everything it can get."

"But I don't want it if you don't return it." There was a sadness in our eyes as we stared into the unknown. This was the unknown…

Biting my lips I thought rapidly, did I love him? Did I love Miles Bletchley? Yes…I did…

"I do love you, but I think you always knew that." I whispered, reaching up I kissed his cheek lightly.

Miles squeezed my hand harder as he rested his forehead on mine, "Time to go."

My heart was racing as I gave one last look of Hogwarts, which was now far off into the distance. Miles hands were linked with mine as I said a silent prayer. Oliver was out here also, hopefully he would find my friends also. Hopefully he would be okay. There was a loud crack and Miles and I appeared in a mansion.

Confused about where we were I looked around. There was a grand fire place and this looked to be a master bedroom. The colors of the bedroom were simply gold and green. The bed was tall and the room was older but absolutely magnificent to the eye. All I could do was stare before Miles put my things on the bed, "You like it?" He asked quietly as the fire crackled.

"Yes...where are we?" I asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"This is my house, Malcolm owns another not too far away but this is all mine. And this would be my room…our room." He said it without emotion, as if he had been practicing it. Yet out of the corner of my eye I could see he was staring at me, waiting for me to reply something.

I nodded before looking down at my hands in my lap. "Miles?" I asked, looking directly at him now.

He said nothing but let me continue, our eyes meeting as they so often did. Whispering I spoke, "Can we look for my friends…can I looked for Sara and can we check up on Gray?"

Without warning Miles nodded and whispering, taking my hand, "Of course…would you like to go now?"

I was standing outside of Gray's new home when Miles and I walked up to the door. Miles was dressed in a black cloak, covering his left arm fully, he knocked on the door. There was a pause before Gray's head came into view. Gasping while screaming with joy she flew the door open and jumped into my open arms. Hugging her tightly I then heard her scream in fright when she set eyes on Miles.

Backing up slowly she looked at me, fear in her eyes. "You…brought _him_!" She pointed a finger at Miles as her wide eyes looked at me.

"It's fine Gray…but we have to talk, we have to figure this out." I said as she looked at me with uncertainty. There was a pause and then she opened the door all the way to let us in. It was then that I saw three new faces to me. There was her handsome husband that held a little child in his arms. There was also a child, looking at us from a crib while he stood, his little fingers holding onto the sides.

"When did you have this one?" I asked pointing at the one in Evan Smith's arms.

Gray smiled and kissed his little forehead before saying, "Right before Sara and I came to you that night…so only a little while ago."

Miles was smiling at the child in the crib as they stared at each other. "His name is Graham." Gray said as she looked at the child in the crib.

Miles eyes were pinned to the child as he smiled. I knew what he was thinking, we would someday have children of our own. Looking back at Gray I said gravely, "Can we talk privately here?"

Her eyes met mine before we walked into another room. She looked skeptical but listened to my words all the same. When we reached another room, all four of us, Evan, Gray, Miles and I, I spoke, "We need to find Sara, because we all are in danger. Teresa is dead…Adam Dubai and…Rachel's already buried, this you know. These are the facts…we need to do something about it."

Tears were already in Gray's eyes as I nodded solemnly as tears over spilled her eyes. The truth suddenly hit us both, as if it was the first time. Tears were coming to our eyes but I refused to show the emotion.

"There is a war." Miles said but Gray's eyes shot up into mine when she whispered angrily, "_You, what did you do!_"

Miles looked taken aback before I said gently, "Miles could not have done anything…he did everything in his power." Gray shrugged it off but I knew she didn't believe me so easily.

"War?" Evan asked for the first time, "that makes no sense, the Dark Lord is gone. Why would the Deatheaters-"

Interrupting him Miles looked into space before stating plainly, "The Dark Lord is gone, that is exactly why there is an uprising between the Deatheaters. It is a struggle to see who will take power next and who kills the most innocent lives. Don't you see, they all band together and there is a leader now. Teresa killed the other leader and the new leader killed her."

Gray's eyes shot up as did my own, he had never told me this. Without asking Miles answered, "The new leader killed Rachel, Teresa and Adam."'

We were all holding our breath now before Miles spoke softly, "Joshua Frank…I think you already know him, or you know him by that name?"

My gasp could be heard but I said, "You said you didn't know who it was who killed them!"

Miles nodded sadly before answering, "Malcolm figured it out last night…I wanted to tell you both though."

Sadness crossed my face but Miles mirrored it all the same. Gray stood abruptly and then sat back down, her husband taking her in his arms. "We need to do something; we need to find Teresa's and Adams bodies. We also need to find Sara and make sure she is alright, we have to tell her that she cannot do this alone." My words were strong and I saw Gray stand with me.

"I'm coming." Evan said but Gray and I stopped him, "No!"

Gray then pulled him aside after whispering, "You need to take care of the children; if you don't then they will have no one. This is my friend so I will go, please, just stay here."

Evan nodded as we then went back into the living room. There were the two children sleeping next to each other. Miles and I paused over them both before he took my hand and Gray took the other side of me. "Where to first?" Gray asked as we grabbed food and her wand.

Kissing her husband goodbye and the children we started towards the door before Miles said, "I will see if they have her, but I could be gone for a while…"

Turning to him I asked, "How will you find me?"

Holding me with both hands he kissed my lips briefly before whispering, "How do you think I always find you, the rings will help me and if you don't have it then it could take a while…because you will not be in one spot for too long, right?"

I nodded as he hugged me once more, "I love you Miles…thank you."

His shinning eyes looked into mine before he walked out of the house with a soft _crack_.

Gray looked at me before saying, "Are you ready?" Nodding to her question we walked out the door and said, "Teresa is at Duran's, I'm sure that's were we will find everyone else we seek also."

Gray nodded to me as we linked hands,

_Crack_…we were gone…


	19. Deatheaters, pain and finally, Death

It was getting dark outside by the time Gray and I moved into the premises. My sights were ready for a broken down house and yet that is not what I saw in front of me. The house that was supposedly demolished was now standing and in good condition. Immediately Gray and I hid in the shadows; that was when we heard a crash of glass as something red split onto the broken window. Covering Gray's mouth from screaming I looked clearly through the windows to see Joshua holding Sara's hand as she dropped to the floor, blood spilling with her.

I could tell my friend was too weak to stand and her eyes were shut, perhaps in death, or pain. Yet when Joshua dropped her, she lay very still. "Sara!" This time I could not contain myself as I ran from whatever shelter we had acquired and ran to the door.

Sprinting along side of me, I knew Gray and I had made up our minds. We were going in, without or without Miles, without or with help. This was now a war that I was condemned to kill in and Joshua was going to be my first victim. Kicking the door in I looked to see many others smile to our welcoming.

Black aura's glowed deep into the night as two hands came and grabbed me around my waist and mouth. I could tell now it was Miles who held me and looked to see Malcolm holding Gray tightly in his arms, wands pointing at our temples. Miles chest was forced on my back as I yelped out in real pain. Miles made no move to comfort me, and I knew he was right to.

With the door now shut as we were being held hostage Joshua removed his mask before running his fingers down his captive's cheeks. I felt only the slightest tighten of Miles arms as he held me. Joshua's blue eyes, which were much like mine, looked deeply into my soul. His darkness reminded me of something far beyond Miles anger and hatred. I had never seen a human person look this way in my life. There was so much less to him in his heart and soul, that I could read by looking into his eyes. He was different from any other person in the room, I could tell, he was violent, cruel and truly unforgiving.

His fingers curled up under my chin before he forced my head up, much like Miles had done before. Smirking at me while I sneered Joshua whispered to my heart, "My old love…do you have her? What, did you come here for the others?"

It was more of a hiss and scream in his voice than a question. I blinked only once before whispering back, softly, humanly, "You are looking for Rachel?"

To the name he winced slightly, perhaps his heart was still sore with her passing death. Yet, to this extent I knew that he didn't know she had just passed onto the other words. Was it possible that he had injured her and yet had not realized that he had killed her? That had to be the case.

I could tell by his eyes he was slowly giving up on me but his anger was taking the better of him. He was fed up with me, always had been. This time he had the power to do whatever he wanted and he could kill me if it came down to it. Joshua then took up talking to Gray who said nothing but glared directly at Sara. She refused to look into his eyes, which I knew, made her weaker.

I could feel the quickness of Miles heart as Joshua stepped back to me, staring but saying not a word. "Let her go…" Joshua said it so softly that only Miles and I had heard it.

Grudgingly Miles let me go before saying, "I don't think-"

Joshua's eyes hit Miles before Miles flew backwards into the air, hitting a wall far behind, "_Don't speak Bletchley_."

Turning to look at Miles I found the place in a sudden uproar as Joshua held himself tightly to me. With his chest now in my back I struggled violently as three Deatheaters held Miles.

"Did you think…_even for a moment_ that I would not know? The two of you have always been in love." The leaders' voice rang into my ear as he spoke these words to the both of us.

"Lovers, is that what they call you?" Joshua was taunting us, telling the price that we needed to pay for getting caught in this trap.

Gray was struggling hard now that Malcolm was being held by three Deatheaters also. Miles and Malcolm looked angrily at Joshua as he spoke, "Take Malcolm and Gray…do what you will with both of them."

Screaming now as his hand covered my mouth I struggled the hardest I had ever in my life. "GRAY!" I could hear Miles scream also as his brother tried for his wand but failed. It was then that my taker took my head in his hands and whipped it against the wall. My mouth was now screaming in my own pain as my nose started to slowly bleed. My lips were bleeding as my head throbbed.

There was then a loud crack as Malcolm, Gray and four other Deatheaters vanished from sight. Bringing me back around to face Miles who was bleeding from his forehead; his hair a bloody mess along with his damp clothes.

Joshua shoved me to the ground, my knees cracking under the pressure. Miles was kneeling also, less that a foot away. I could see his eyes staring into mine, promising to not give up, telling me that he still loved me. He was telling me that he was sorry…

"Wonderful isn't it?" Joshua was laughing openly before he flicked one hand and said in my ear, never taking his eyes off of Miles. Miles was struggling profusely, as Joshua kissed my cheek gently. Shoving my head and gaze the other way I saw a scream come from my lovers eyes.

It was then that he looked at us both before saying, "How should I kill you Mara Williams? A killing curse…no that would be too quick. How about a torture round? No, I really didn't think so either. _How does this sound, the both of you?_ We will kill Mara with Miles Unbreakable Vow! One kiss and Miles…you should be full aware of the damage you have done. After all _you_ killed her, it was never Mara's fault if she couldn't," His smile looked at me, "Resist me, don't you think?"

Looking at Joshua I whispered, "How…?"

An unbearable grin came over his face as he clapped loudly, "I was hoping you would ask how I knew!"

A move of his hand and the great doors opened. There in a black cape stood an unknown face. Removing the hood with such an ease I almost screamed. Miles eyes darkened immediately, his glared taking on a new meaning to the world. A sickening came over me and I knew there was no longer a chance to scream openly.

Removing the hood stood Oliver Wood.

Oliver stood just in front of Adam Dubai who presented himself with a smile. Oliver never took his eyes off of me as he crossed the room and nodded to Joshua. Smiling the leader said, "Glad to see you both here…but I think our visitors are confused…dare to explain Dubai?"

Adam's eyes never reached mine but he spoke loudly, "Teresa got captured, Rachel and I went after the 'bad Deatheaters' to find her and 'save' her. Then in the fight, Teresa died, while Rachel somehow," His eyes shot to Miles, "Got away. They never knew I had been a promised Deatheater…they didn't know Oliver was on my side. So I was forced to pretend to be an enemy of the Deatheaters, so that Miles would come running back to Mara, saying that I had died. Which of course he had never seen my death because I never died."

Silence hit me like a brick to the face, Joshua was still holding me strong before I screamed, "Rachel's dead!"

Joshua's arms tightened as he turned me to face him, "_Dead_? Are you sure?" He asked scarcely.

"And it just proves you killed her Adam!" I said it murderously and violently softly.

There was a flicker of anger and remorse in Adam' eyes as he took a step forward. Then noticing it was wrong he took one more step back into his place. Oliver's eyes looked as sadness covered them, that was when I knew that this was all wrong.

Yet before I could tell anyone around me, Joshua took a hold of me then said, "We will just kill you then." His wand was out and pointed but before he could say the words I saw Miles make a move as Adam said the killing words and Joshua dropped dead.

It was chaotic now, everyone was in an order of mess and direction. I was released as Adam vanished from sight, and Miles came running to my side, picking me up. Standing now I saw flying curses in every direction as I tried to find my wand. "Miles, I can't find my wand!" I screamed to him but I knew he didn't know.

Running on without it, Oliver came to my other side as we ran from the building. Once outside Oliver and Miles took positions behind the broken down fence and shouted curses at anyone who followed. I felt someone grab me from behind as I screamed I felt Malcolm's hands whisper as my cuts healed themselves.

When I had seen Gray at my side we didn't dare to embrace but smile at each other, only lasting one instant. Miles then took my hand and we ran, hearing the waves crashing. For the first time in the night I took note of where we were. The house, I had not noticed, rested on a cliff. The sea crashed far below us as the night went on.

It was then Malcolm ran back into the house as Miles turned to face Oliver. Only a moment later Sara appeared outside as Gray dropped to her knee's helping our friend. Oliver was screaming at Miles, only a few feet away as Adam was cornered by Gray.

"I loved her, you know that! Besides, Rachel knew all about me pretending to be a Deatheater, that is what we planned when we both went after Teresa once we realized that they had her!" Adam yelled to Gray who had her wand in his face. I stood by her side as she yelled, "You may have killed Joshua but it never made you a good person! Since when did you become a Deatheater-"

Gray never got to finish her words because a moment later a Deatheater grabbed Adam from behind and twisted his neck in one easy, flowing motion. Screaming while backing away Gray shot a curse at him, and the hooded figure fell.

Turning away I yelled to Gray, "Take care of Sara!"

"Wait!" I stopped at Gray's words and looked back as Sara's eyes opened slightly, her bruised face trying to move.

"Sara's saying that Teresa's body is still in the house, in the basement!" Before she had fully finished I was apperating in the house. I had forgotten about Teresa's body in the madness of the house.

I could hardly hear any sounds as I moved through an unknown room. Darkness was around me as I put out my hands, lacking my wand. It was then that I felt something soft next to my feet. Touching it with my hands I felt it was dead cold. My hands hit hair and I knew it was Teresa; tears were now forming in my eyes as I took her hand and apperated outside to where Sara had been.

Screaming Gray stood and rushed to my side; Sara was trying to stand on her own but failing to do so. For the first time in years I saw the look of my friend who was now dead. Her body was hard, white and covered in crusted blood. I saw that she had not been moved in about a week, her body already starting to decay under all the pressure.

It was now that I realized that two of my best friends were dead, Teresa and Rachel. My thoughts had stalled momentarily before I heard yells from the cliffs edge. Whipping my head around in the wild dark wind I ran towards Miles and Oliver who were dueling.

Screaming at them both I stood between them, "Oliver!" I yelled, "You betrayed us!"

Looking hard at me he yelled over the wind, "NO! Adam set out to find Teresa with Rachel! It was right before he left that we had the idea that we should impersonate Deatheaters! I only told Joshua about the Vow, nothing more, as for Adam, I cannot be sure! He was trying to save Teresa when they got caught! Adam tried to save her but saw nothing more because he was banished from the area! He never knew if she died or not and has been in hiding ever since, in case they figured out who he really was! He never wanted them to know that he had betrayed them and lied! He was _always_ on our side! _I_ _was always on your side!_"

Confusion hit me before I screamed, "It doesn't matter _Miles_, you saw that he was now on our side! Miles, let it go!"

Miles had come so close to hitting Oliver with the killing curse that the closeness had paralyzed me for moments to come. There was an unforgiving look in his eyes as Oliver pointed his wand past me to Miles also. Yelling at them both to stop Miles finally yelled back, "Why should he live, why do you care so much for him!"

I was about to open my mouth but Miles suddenly became whiter then ever. His face was pale as his eyes shinned, "Mara?" He whispered carefully under his breath.

I knew what he was thinking and immediately Oliver looked at me, his mouth open in shock. "Miles no! NO! That is not it!" I screamed it at him, at them both.

Suddenly, as the wind hit us Miles turned his own wand on himself. Putting it to his throat he whispered, "Tell me no Mara."

"Miles!" I screamed as I ran up to him, "NO! I promise you, no! I'm not pregnant with his child! Don't you dare think that!"

Oliver's eyes were confused and slightly hurt by my words, as if he thought it could be true. Yet we both knew very well that Oliver had never been in the position to make me pregnant.

Searching for Miles eyes I saw only wildness, disorder, and ludicrous actions that I had never encountered before. "Miles…please, don't, I love you."

Yet I knew he could read me very well and all the same he said, "You're hiding something Mara!"

Turning away, unable to keep this deadly secret any longer I said, "I have a child Miles!" I had to scream it above the wind and for a moment I took a step forward as Miles took another backward.

Saying something, perhaps under his breath, Miles flew backwards off the cliff from his own curse. Screaming I ran to the side, planning to jump off of it, to go with him. "Miles, NO! MILES! I love you!" Yet before I could, I felt Oliver take his arms around me before I screamed repeatedly, "_Yours_! Miles, _Graham's ours_!"


	20. My heart is yours

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is yours!**

I had never told Miles that I had his child…no, we were young. I had given birth to Graham in our seventh year, when Miles had gone. I had kept it a secret and no one, not even my family knew but my friends. Gray had then gotten married and offered to take care of my boy while I trained to be a Healer. It was all planned and I had been ready for the moment to tell Miles but it had never come like I had hoped it would. Teresa and Rachel were still dead. Sara was getting better, yes and she would be all right. Oliver was fine, yet of course we didn't dare be near each other; the truth was, I didn't want to see him…I couldn't bear to. Gray of course was taking care of my child and soon I would. Everything was on the way of getting better and yet, for me, it didn't feel that way. It felt like I was plunging into millions of hot knives that dug and scraped their way into my body. It felt like nothing would ever be real or the same again, and I could not imagine myself living past these moments of despair.

The fire was crackling before me as I stood wrapped in one of the many blankets that reminded me of Miles. This one in particular was my favorite, only because it smelled like him. I was holding it up, covering my face, covering my swollen eyes, covering my spilt tears.

When the door opened I saw Malcolm at my side as he took me slowly in my arms. "We found him Mara…" I knew very well that Malcolm meant Miles body. I knew it was perhaps here, waiting to me to see it. Yet I had already died, along with Miles.

Without thinking, one more time in my life, I turned. Facing Malcolm with only death in my eyes I put both of my hands on either side of his cheek. Lifting myself on the tips of my toes I took one more breath. Pressing my lips to his I kissed him slowly, _Miles, my heart is yours._

I felt the life drain out of me as I slowly died. Miles Unbreakable Vow had been true after all.

"Mara…" Malcolm said as our lips parted, yet I hit the ground dead, "Mara, Miles is alive."


End file.
